Master Raven: Origins
by dunkingman
Summary: (Requested story). This tale follows the life and upbringing of Master Raven. She once had a family of her own before civil war destroyed her hometown. Lucky for Master Raven, she was saved by her new guardian and took up his discipline as a ninja spy. Soon Master Raven would take over the leadership position of her clan and role as a spy after her guardian's death.
1. The Lone Princess

**Master Raven: Origins**

The Lone Princess

 _Calabar, Cross River State, Nigeria_ …

The city of Calabar was in turmoil due to the escalating civil war between the Nigerian government and the Nigerian Delta Vigilantes (including other civilian groups). Becoming totally dependent on petroleum, the government was making tons of money off its exports. However, tensions were brewing amongst the populace. Unemployment was rising and so were prices on goods such as food and rubber. Many people along the Delta began to protest the government, but the military stepped in to hush any critics.

One of these groups called themselves the Nigerian Delta Vigilantes. Many of the fighters were workers at the coastal oil rigs just outside Calabar. The president at one of the major companies at Calabar is the father of the girl in this story. He was also a king of his local tribe with a wife, a teenage son (Ugo), and of course the young daughter (Urenna). One night the president attended a secret meeting with one of the generals of the Vigilantes. They were going over ways to protest the government and the police who were in bed with them. If violence were to erupt, they wanted the blessing of the president to help them bring in foreign aid by fighting back. However, things went south.

The government had a plug inside that meeting. They knew exactly what the Vigilantes were planning to do the next day. The government military not only shut down the president's oil company, but they targeted every man involved inside that meeting the previous night. The president was about to leave home for work. The two children were already heading for school up the street. Suddenly, several armored trucks surrounded the man's home. Their general, who went by the nickname Cain, ordered the hit on the president and his entire family.

There were riots all over Calabar. Many buildings were either ransacked or burned from the inside due to the fighting and bombing. All schools closed early, but even they weren't spared. The military started capturing any children involved with the Vigilantes. The boy, Ugo, knew this was bad news. At the playground outside he found his sister and together they managed to get out of the school grounds before the military could find them.

Everything went to chaos on that day. Ugo and Urenna ran home to see if their family was home. By the time they arrived, it was too late. Their parents were both killed within the patio area. Urenna cried but the boy Ugo was enraged. He vowed revenge. Ugo went to find his father's machine gun and proceeded to go help the Vigilantes. Urenna tried stop him.

Urenna: "Brother! Don't go and die too! Please!"

Ugo: "I'm sorry sister, but I can't let the General and those demons get away with this! I will help my people!"

Urenna: "No! Brother!" (Crying)

Ugo (Looks at her again.): "Ok! Ok! I will stay and protect you Urenna! I know father and mother would want that from me! We need to leave. It's not safe here!"

Little did the siblings know, a lone foreigner was watching their movements from above the roof. He was a spy agent for the United Nations. The president summoned this man even before the secret meeting got started. A lone mercenary ninja who went by the code name "Crow". Crow arrived at the city too late. His contact was lying in his own pool of blood along with his wife. However, the children were still alive. Coming down from the balcony, Crow briefly apologized to the dead president.

Crow: "I'm sorry Udoka. I did not make it in time to save you. May you rest in peace. Now to find Cain!"

Crow did not know if Udoka's son knew where Cain was. Instead of exposing himself to the children, Crow continued to follow Ugo and Urenna while fighting off any soldiers who might try to shoot them. While protecting the children, Crow lost sight of them. Ugo eventually found the military base near the city harbor where Cain was said to be residing. It was here where Ugo told Urenna to hide.

Ugo: "Urenna stay here by these crates. Cain is all mine!"

Urenna: "I wanna come with you!"

Ugo: "I know you do, but you will just get in my way. Now stay here! I will come back I promise!" (Runs offs.)

Urenna: "Ugo!"

Ugo ran closer to the base, but it was surrounded by barbed wire. He was exposed and now there was nowhere else to hide. A truck was coming back into the gate and they spotted the teenager. The truck stopped and a soldier with a speaker spoke to the boy with a clear warning.

Soldier: "Boy! Get out of here! Or we will kill you!"

Ugo (Panics): "Damn."

Soldier: "This is your last chance!"

Urenna tried to do what her brother said by hiding, but the constant bombing and shelling of property throughout the city made her feel way too uneasy. Then more gunfire could be heard closer to the base where Ugo ran off for. She could no longer stay where she was. Where those bullets from Ugo or the government soldiers? Urenna finally ran to the base.

When Urenna made it closer to the base area, she could see her brother was shot, however the truck that was near him engulfed into flames. The little girl ran over to her brother. Ugo was shot down 6 times before he used the rifle in his possession to hit the engine of the truck. Urenna cried and cried to wake him up, but he never did.

Suddenly more soldiers came out of the base. At least 15 of them. They heard the explosion too. Then the soldiers found the young girl hugging the body of her teenage brother. This was no place for a kid, so one of the soldiers tried to take her away. Then Crow appeared at last as he slashed the soldier standing over Urenna with his short blade. In a flash, Crow used shuriken to hit all of the remaining soldiers. Urenna had never seen anything like that ever! Crow finally turned around to see the girl.

Crow: "Damn! I was keeping up with you guys until there were more of those soldiers trying to shoot you. And now I let the boy die too!"

Urenna (Grabs the gun from her brother's hands): "Don't take me!"

Crow: "Hey put it down!"

Bang…

Urenna fires the last round in the machine gun, but Crow teleported just in time. He reappeared behind Urenna and hits her neck with a chop. Crow could not keep investigating while protecting Udoka's children even though it was not his objective. He would have to take the girl back to his helicopter hidden within the Nigerian jungle.

 _Within the rainforest outside Calabar, Nigeria_ …

Crow took Urenna back to his helicopter. The last thing the ninja wanted to see was the execution of a young girl. He was briefed by his commanding officer that Cain had left Calabar and was returning to Lagos. By the time Crow was finished talking with his CO, Urenna woke up from getting knocked out. Crow turns around only to see Urenna obviously frightened. Urenna panics and the first thing she grabs is a screw driver that Crow forgot about while landing his helicopter.

Crow: "Easy there girl. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl was too angry and scared so she starts attacking Crow again. Crow easily grabbed Urenna's wrist and twisted it around tight enough to make her drop the screw driver. Then Crow shoves the girl back on the ground and has to raise his voice at her.

Crow: "Calm down! I just saved you from becoming food for the worms!"

Urenna (In tears again): "My family is gone! I'm all alone!"

Crow: "You are not alone! I am sorry for not coming in time to save your parents or your brother! This situation with your family and the people in this region is horrible! However, I will not let you suffer because of the greedy men taking advantage of innocence such as you! You cannot stay in this area anymore! I will need take you back to New York first for safety."

Urenna (Drying her face and standing up): "Who…are you sir?"

Crow: "Me? I have no name, but if you must call me something, call me "Crow"."

Urenna: "Crow?"

Crow: "Yes. Come! As long as you stay here, those men will hunt you down. I'm getting you far away from this place."  
Urenna: "Okay."

Though still scared, Urenna left with the stranger who saved her from potential death. The city of Calabar was left in a state of ruin after the riots. Most of Urenna's family and relatives were either dead already or taken prisoner only to be executed later in time. The chopper flight over the Atlantic Ocean was long one for little Urenna. She drifted to sleep out of fatigue. It didn't matter where the chopper went for this was no dream that Urenna could ever wake up from.


	2. Passing the Torch

**Passing the Torch**

 _United Nations HQ, New York City, New York, USA_ …

After being saved by the mercenary ninja Crow, Urenna was sent to the UN headquarters in New York City. As soon as possible, Crow would go back to Nigeria and hunt down the very person responsible for sparking the Civil War there, the General nicknamed "Cain". Crow left Urenna to the watchful eye of his Commanding Officer, a woman at the time, named Kari Grady. Kari allowed someone else to take her spot as a dispatch for Crow to follow instructions. Kari wanted to know more about this sudden refugee that Crow rescued. So she took the 7 year old Urenna into a small room, just by themselves to talk.

Kari: "Urenna, I brought you here because I wanted to ask you some questions about yourself. Is that ok?"

 _Urenna said nothing, only looking down_ …

Kari: "Hmm…oh I know. You wanted to know about the man who brought you here right? To New York?"

 _This caught the girl's attention_ …

Kari: "Well his code name is Crow. A crow is a bird and we use animal names to give our spies so they can hide their real identities. He can be harsh at times, but Crow is a very kind man. I wonder, how did Crow find you in the first place?"

Urenna: "I…I dunno."

Kari: "I see." (Pauses) "Are you in school right now, eh Urenna?"

Urenna: "Uh huh."

Kari: "You are? There is a good boarding school that I used to attend as a girl. Maybe we can send you there until we can figure out something better."

 _Urenna was indifferent about it_ …

Kari: "Or how about we just leave right now and I can take you home with me. I took the rest of the day off. You can play with my niece's toys. She doesn't use them anymore. What do you say?"

Urenna (Thinks about it, then agrees.): "Ok."

Kari smiled when the young girl agreed to go home with her. She understood that Urenna had been through a lot given her young age. Kari hoped that Cain would get captured by Crow or even die by the ninja's blades. The CO was not the type to wish death on anyone, but individuals like Cain really deserved nothing more than eternal slumber.

Living well within the suburbs of Staten Island, New York, Kari let Urenna inside her home. As promised, Urenna stayed in the guest room where Kari's niece kept her toys stashed in the closet. Kari cooked her dinner and the two eventually had a dialogue about Urenna's life prior to the civil war in her country. It turns out Urenna came from a wealthy family and she was the princess of her tribe. Urenna's father, Udoka, was the person who made the distress call to the UN forcing Crow to take action against Cain and his allies. Knowing how good Crow was in his investigations, it would not take long to hear back from him. Kari assured Urenna that justice would prevail and she could rest easy inside her humble adobe.

 _The next day_ …

Urenna unexpectedly woke up early in the morning much like Kari did because the CO wanted to hear back from Crow. Rushing to the job before traffic could get bad, Kari was back in her post. Urenna once again had to stay in the room where she was being held the previous day. At least this time she borrowed the old Magna Doodle Kari's niece played with, which still worked much to the woman's surprise. After an hour of sitting anxiously, Kari finally received a message from Crow.

Crow: "CO do you copy?"

Kari (Commanding Officer): "Yes Crow, crystal! I was getting worried about you!"

Crow: "Who me?"

Kari: "Yes you! Don't you know you have a little girl stranded here in New York, while you went back to Nigeria? Did you get Cain?"

Crow: "You sound more animated than usual. I take it you and the girl must have bonded last night."

Kari: "We reached a sense of trust. Anyway let us get back at the matter of hand. Did you find Cain?"

Crow: "I did. However, after I defeated Cain I could not find his body after I kicked him off the rooftop at his army base in Lagos. I do not know how he would have survived such a fall. It must have been at least 100 meters down. Anyway, you should relay to our superiors that the base here is officially compromised. Send troops to this area as soon as you can. Right now the local police are here to close the area off. I still have to speak with the chief of the police about the Nigerian Government's activities involving this war. As least they haven't backed down to the government's will just yet."

Kari: "That sounds wonderful Crow, except for the part that Cain could not be found. I do find that strange."

Crow: "Yes. Even if he did survive, Cain is now a wanted man here in Nigeria. The government here will quickly try to wash away their business with this guy. Eventually they will need to shakeup their military forces and then speak with the populace in order to make a peace treaty so their economy can get back on the right track again."

Kari: "Right, that will be for the best. Once you clear things with the police, I need you to make your report and come see me pronto, understood?"

Crow: "Understood."

Kari: "Alright. I won't leave the office until you come back."

Crow: "Very well. Crow out."

 _Many hours later_ …

Kari waited and waited for Crow's return. She first told Urenna the details on what happened. The girl never smiled. Urenna only nodded her head over the revelations of her country's civil war. She appeared neither happy nor sad as she continued doodling on some blank paper. Then Kari returned to her post and later she went by her couch nearby in order to nap comfortably. Finally, Kari's intercom buzzed within her ears. Crow just touched down back at the UN Headquarters in order to make his report. Kari yawned and got herself together before meeting Crow at the nearby conference room. The two would then speak in private.

Crow: "Agent Crow here as ordered. Here is my report."

CO Kari (Takes it from him): "It's good to have you back Crow. I know you are tired, I am too. However, there is still one glaring issue."

Crow: "The young girl."

CO Kari: "Precisely. Since you decided to go back out and play with the bad guys, I had no choice but to watch over the young lady myself. She is a quiet one, but I can tell that her demeanor is unwavering, and she is quite talented."

Crow: "Talented?"

CO Kari: "Urenna can make some stunning pictures. All she does is draw pictures. Especially on my niece's Magna Doodle."

Crow (Sighs): "That's nice and all but the girl has no home to return to. Her city is still in ruins, bodies are still being counted, and no one has claimed to get this girl back."

CO Kari: "Are you really asking me to take care of her?"

Crow: "No, but as I say there isn't anyone from her homeland who can take her back."

CO Kari: "Silly question agent, but how old are you again?"

Crow: "My age? Why do you care to know?"

CO Kari: "Before you started working here, you said your master died while protecting you on a dangerous mission in Iraq. Is this true?"

Crow: "Yes. I wish not to relieve that experience."

CO Kari: "That was 16 years ago. So that would make you about how old now?"

Crow: "38."

CO Kari: "Right. So agent, since you are not getting any younger, I think you should pass on your talents to the next generation of potential ninjas. Starting with Urenna for instance."

Crow: "An apprentice?" (Sigh) "I don't know. My master took me in as a stow away. He was the only family I knew, but this girl here…is a former princess. But…she did attack me when I found her, more than one time. Without hesitation. She was willing to die."

CO Kari: "You see? Even a ninja can spot a worthy candidate to teach his or her arts."

Crow: "This is a massive undertaking given my occupation CO."

CO Kari: "Indeed. But it will be all the more satisfying for the Shika clan legacy. You and I both know the way of the ninja is fading as we speak."

Crow: "Where is the girl now?"

CO Kari: "I will take you to her. Follow me."

By the time Kari escorted Crow into the room where Urenna was inside, they noticed that she was out of the place.

Kari: "What? Where did she go?"

Crow (Rubbing his head): "You have got to be joking?"

Kari: "We have to find her!"

The two searched their floor everywhere, but no sign of her. Eventually, Crow and Kari went to the lobby areas of the UN building. This time, they did spot the young Urenna sitting alone drinking a bottle of water. How did she know where to find a soda machine in this place? And who bought it?

Kari: "Urenna! There you are!"

Urenna (Looks at the two grownups): "Hm?"

Kari: "You should not have left the room without telling me! We were worried about you!"

Urenna: "Sorry. I was getting thirsty."

Kari: "You don't even have money to get this. Who bought it for you?"

Urenna: "Another worker here. I think they already knew about me and they gave me this bottle of water."

Kari: "Urenna I'm sorry. I fell asleep on duty and I should have been more alert and kept tabs on you. Let's just go somewhere more private, Crow has something to tell you."

Urenna darted her eyes at the strangely clothed ninja standing tall above Kari. His look was creepy, with his long black hair, tanned skin, and rugged unshaven face to match his black combat ninja suit. Maybe Crow was going to take her back home. Or was there something else going on Urenna did not know about?

 _Inside another conference room at the 3_ _rd_ _floor_ …

Kari: "Listen to me very carefully Urenna. Crow and I have decided that it is not wise to send you off back to your country."

Urenna (Lowering her eyes): "But…my family."

Kari: "I know. Your family is gone. It's true, but now you have to grow up a lot faster than most girls. That why I decided that Crow will become your guardian."

Urenna: "Huh? Him?" (Points) "That scary guy?"

Kari: "He's not scary, trust me. He only looks like that because he has to be scarier than the bad guys out there."

Urenna: "He does?"

Kari: "It's all part of his job. Wouldn't you like to help take out the bad guys?"

Urenna (Looks at Crow again): "Well…he is strong. I'd like to be strong."

Kari: "Crow will be more than happy to teach you his skillset won't you Crow?"

Crow (Somewhat doubtful): "CO. Seriously, don't force this girl into being my student."

Kari: "I'm not, she will make the choice on her own."

Urenna: "I ah."

Then Urenna thought about how her parents were found dead at her home. Then her first time meeting Crow who saved her from getting killed by the 'bad men' after finding her big brother dead. Urenna was so sad and angry at her helplessness that she attacked the person who risked his own neck to keep her alive. From then on, the girl made up her mind not to become helpless anymore.

Urenna: "I can't go back home, but…I want to be strong. Strong against bad people! Crow please let me be your student!"

Crow could see now that the girl was determined to make something out of herself. He sees now that she is willing to survive the harsh realities of the world no matter the cost. With a smirk on his face, Crow decided that it was time to pass the teaching of the Shika-ryu style Ninjitsu to this girl. However, Crow gave her a fair warning.

Crow: "I will accept you into my way of the ninja, but young girl understand me, this will not mean I will treat you with kindness. If you start complaining or break any of the rules I will soon give you then I will not look after you at that point. You will be all alone again. Is that understood?"

Urenna (Not fearing him): "I understand."

Crow: "Good. It's settled. CO where is this girl sleeping?"

Kari: "I let her spend the night with me last night at my house so…"

Crow (Interrupts): "Tonight she stays with you, but tomorrow she will come with me to Japan."

Kari: "Japan?"

Crow: "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Kari: "Um no. I mean that's going to be an even bigger culture shock for Urenna, but do bring her back to the US from time to time Crow."

Crow: "I will."

Kari: "Come on Urenna, you will stay with me again tonight, but tomorrow you will be with Crow from here on out."

Then Urenna finally gave a warm smile as she grabbed Kari's hand. Crow walked out of the room first and quickly disappeared by the time Urenna and Kari got out of the conference room door. Urenna could not help but wonder how the ninja vanished so fast. The girl had no idea what kind of world she was stepping into now that she would be Crow's student.


	3. New Home

**New Home**

 _Near Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

The secret agent ninja, Crow, agreed to take in the former princess Urenna as a student in Japan. It was true that the Shika-Ryu Ninjitsu needed fresh blood. Crow was only one of two survivors in that clan. If he were to die soon, the martial art and legacy of this clan would perish forever. As the girl slept behind the backseat in the cockpit of the hovercraft, Crow needed some ways to figure out how effective Urenna's training should be.

Crow (Thinking): "Taking this girl to Japan will be very much a culture shock for her. First I should contact my fellow clanswoman Omani. She will need to act as Urenna's personal teacher as far as education is concerned. The girl's physical training I can handle. Of course I will not be there to watch her at all times. My job will not allow it. I hope Omani is doing well. I will need her support in the early stages of Urenna's development, even on the days I am not there to see the girl's progress. When I arrive at Morotsuka, I will contact Omani immediately. Find out where she is."

The Shika Clan is the only functioning ninja clan left in Kyushu Island, not counting the performers who make up their own style of ninjitsu to please tourists. The clan shares it origins from the Koga branch of ninjitsu. After the Sengoku Warring States era, the clan maintained a base deep within the mountains of Miyazaki Prefecture. Some of the base was embedded within a cave while the remaining half overlooked the valley side on top of a cliff. Because the area was in such a barren state, Crow simply landed his hovercraft right above the Cliffside. From here, Crow managed to contact Omani.

Crow: "Omani?"

Omani: "Hide (Pronounced as Hee-day). Hide it's been too long! How are you?"

Crow: "Ssssshhhh! I have something important to tell you, but do not yell out my real name."

Omani: "What is wrong? Why are you whispering?"

 _Crow looks back, Urenna is still asleep_ …

Crow: "Just listen. Listen very carefully. I do apologize for not speaking with you in recent months. The job has been getting very busy as of late. Now I finally have a bit of a break. However, can you please meet with me at the base today?"

Omani: "I can but I am work at the school right now. Are you really back home?"

Crow: "Yes I am. I know you are working right now, but please come back here as soon as you can. There is someone that I want you to meet."

Omani: "Ohhh…I see. Then I will come before sundown Hide. See you then."

Crow (Annoyed): "Omani!"

Omani: "Oh gomenasi Crow." (Laughing)

 _Then Urenna wakes up_ …

Urenna: "Hmmm…mmm." (Stretching)

Crow: "Sayonara." (Hangs up.)

Urenna: "Huh? Where are we?"

Crow: "Come. Let us get out."

When Urenna climbed down from the hovercraft, her eyes widened at the sight of Kyushu's mountains and valleys scattered all across the horizon. Was she dreaming this? It was so serene and beautiful. Yet the temperature felt chillier than back home in the Niger Delta Region. Even with a jacket on, Urenna felt cold. Seeing this, Crow told the girl to come inside the cave complex so she could warm up and talk with her.

Crow: "So…what do you think?"

Urenna (Looking around): "Think of what?"

Crow: "Japan. Your new home."

Urenna: "It is beautiful…but cold."

Crow (Smirkes): "Yes…well lucky for you little one the temperature will warm up for it is almost spring here."

Urenna: "It was cold back in New York too. At home it is always hot, but never cold like this."

Crow: "Indeed, but you must bear it if you wish learn my discipline."

Urenna sat down on top of a small stool. She felt warmer sitting on it. It used to belong to Crow's master whenever he was polishing his weaponry. Crow continued to speak while standing up inside the dim cave.

Crow: "The place we are inside now is our ninja hideout. This is the place where my Master raised me and Omani in the art of ninjitsu known as Shika-ryu."

Urenna: "Shika what?"

Crow (Frowning): "Shika-ryu. You should remember the name well."

Urenna: "Shika-ryu. Does that have something to do with ninjatsu or ninjootu?"

Crow (Face palms & thinks): "This is exactly why I need Omani. If I explain the details of this art the girl may not ever pronounce proper Japanese dialect!"

Urenna: "Did I say something wrong?"

Crow: "Don't worry about it." (Yawns) "Flying back over here still has me weary. I'm going to take a nap. Make yourself at home. I have a friend that is coming before nightfall, she will assist me in teaching you about our way of life. I will be sure to wake up by then okay."

Urenna: "Um…okay."

Crow walked into the lone hallway where he retired for his old room. By the time Crow closed his door, Urenna stood up from the stool she sat on. Looking around some more, Urenna couldn't help but marvel at all of the things that were foreign to her. From scrolls that were written in Japanese characters, to the ninja weaponry, a huge map of the world with pins attached on various locations, jars full of concoctions in the kitchen area, and finally there was an old television adjacent near a big sofa. However, the TV had no cable. All Urenna got was static. Then Urenna spotted a clock anchored right above the television. The time was totally wrong and the batteries on it were long dead. Feeling bummed out, Urenna just went over to the sofa and laid down again, drifting back to sleep.

 _Sundown_ …

Crow woke up from his nap early. He walked back into great space of the cave base where he found Urenna napping again on the sofa. Crow looked at his watch for the time. It said 6:12 pm.

Crow: "Omani should be coming at any minute now. Do I need to call her?"

Finally, the front door of the cave complex opened. It was Omani who was still in her work clothes, and she was carrying her briefcase full of schoolwork. She gave Crow a warm smile. Though they kept tabs on each other, it had been three years since Crow and Omani met face to face, and six years since they both met at the base. Omani was happy to see Crow, but Crow kept his game face on and nodded his head.

Omanii: "You look well Hide."

Crow: "Yes and I guess the same can be said for you." (He noticed Omani looked heavier than usual in body weight) "Have you been exercising or did you gain weight since we last met?"

Omani (Not amused.): "Is that all you have to say?"

Crow (Changing the subject): "Okay forgive me. At any rate, this is important because I need your help with someone I brought here from Africa."

Omani: "You brought a visitor here?"

Crow: "Hai. I will show you."

Urenna was still sound asleep on the sofa as the two ninjas look over her. Omani couldn't believe Crow was willing to bring a foreigner her into the base, let alone a young girl. Since she was so found of children, Omani needed to know what was going on.

Omani: "This is the one right?"

Crow: "Indeed. I decided to bring her here for two reasons. Reason one is because she lost her family in a nasty civil war in her home country of Nigeria. And two, our style of ninjitsu must not be extinguished in the flow of time. Therefore, we must bring in fresh blood to keep our clan's existence intact."

Omani: "I see. Just like us."

Crow: "Omani, I ask that you handle the girl's education, teach her our history and grammar."

Omani (Holding her heart on her chest): "Poor thing, losing her family to civil war."

Crow: "So will you help me out?"

Omani "Hai. I will help you look after the girl. However, no one from around here is used to foreigners Crow. I understand it took a while for the locals to get used to you because you are not fully Japanese, but you were just a stow away child. It's not like I can just bring the girl over to my school and have her be a regular student. It will take some time."

Crow: "Do not bring her to the public school. She will have to study here on the weekends. I can stay and help you train Urenna until my next mission."

Omani: "How long will that take?"

Crow: "Could be days, could be weeks."

Omani (Shakes her head): "Crow, I agree that our clan needs a suitable heir, but we have tried this in the past, our previous candidates lost interest saying it was the training was too hard. Then with your job at the UN, you expect me to always watch her with my work?"

Crow: "No. But you of all people should know my job comes with danger. Master didn't ask you to do the same thing."

Omani: "I know that but…"

Urenna wakes up after being disturbed by the growing argument between the ninjas. She looked at the woman first, wondering who she was. At least she didn't look nearly as freaky as Crow did.

Urenna: "Um…hello."

Crow: "Welcome back Urenna. This is the person I wanted you to meet. The other half of our clan, Omani."

Urenna: "Nice to meet you."

Omani: "Yes likewise." (Nervously laughs) "What is your name?"

Urenna: "Urenna."

Omani: "Urenna. What a pretty name. Where are you from?"

Urenna: "Calabar."

Omani "Calabar?"

Crow: "It's in Nigeria."

Omani: "Well she could have told me that."

Crow: "Urenna this will be your teacher. Omani will teach you our history, language, and anything else school related. I will be supervising your physical training on the days I am here. You will not be allowed to leave this area without our permission. If you do, then we will not come and try to find you. Like I stated, you will be on your own."

Onami (Frowning): "Isn't that rather harsh? I mean she is a refugee in a foreign land."

Crow: "I will not have it any other way Omani." (After pausing) "This is all in an effort to make you strong and survive the trials that are ahead little one. You have much to learn from both of us. If you work hard, the benefits of your labor will astonish you. That much I can guarantee."

Urenna knew Crow's words had plenty of merit. Far away from home and staying in a strange land, she had to obey her new caretakers from here on out. Urenna just hoped that she could live up to their expectations. Suddenly, Omani's stomach began to rumble of hunger. The sun was finally settling down and the cave was quickly getting dark.

Omani: "Oh my! I haven't eaten a thing since my break in school. Crow did you bring food?"

Crow: "No I didn't."

Omani: "You idiot! Bringing this poor girl here and not buy food! Since you are geared up, go out to the store and buy groceries! I know you have money!"

Crow: "I guess you are right. The food here is so old and rotten, I couldn't possibly feed this to Urenna."

Omani: "I know for a fact! You haven't been back here in years! And while you get the food, I'm going to have to clean up after you! Now get moving!" (Pushes Crow)

Crow: "Hey!" (Thinks.) "Gah! This is why I try to avoid this woman! Always teasing me in front of others!"

 _Crow quickly leaves_ …

Omani: "Silly man! Always thinks he's such a hotshot!" (Looks at girl) "Urenna, was it? I think you and I have some work to do. Your first task as a genin will be to help me clean up the place. We will start with the kitchen alright?"

Urenna (Liking Omani): "Alright."

It look about an hour for Crow to buy as many groceries from the small store as possible could so he could return at the cave in a reasonable time. When he arrived back at the cave, the kitchen had already looked spiffier in his eyes. Omani wasn't satisfied still since she had to get rid of spider webs inside the cabinets and throw away spoiled food. The oven was still not clean. There were stuffed trash bags all outside the door. Crow did feel ashamed to let the cave be in such poor condition all of this time. Omani then looked at the items Crow bought, thinking of something fast to make.

Omani: "Hmm...well I'm happy you bought snacks. Urenna would you like some chips?"

Urenna: "Yes please!"

Omani: "Good! I'll just make some hand rolls then. Crow the stove is still dirty and not working. I hope you bought a generator."

Crow: "I did, infact it was heaviest thing I bought at the store."

Omani: "Plug it up so that I can activate the stove. Does the TV work?"

Crow: "It should be, but no cable."

Omani: "What about the VCR? Is it still here?"

Crow: "I didn't bother to look."  
Omani: "Ugh. Fine I know where it is."

Omani went inside the storage room and found the VCR underneath one of the old dressers stashed behind by their master. From there she made Crow hook the VCR under the TV. At least now Urenna could watch home tapes. Omani wasted no time using the rice, seaweed, and tuna Crow bought to make the hand rolls with. Soon they all sat in the table together and ate dinner. Even though it was a Friday, Omani took the next day off from her school job in anticipation of Crow's return. It would take too long to drive back to her house, so Omani decided to reminisce and stay in the cave with Crow and Urenna. The woman slept with Urenna on the sofa to keep her company since Crow did not want the same treatment.

 _The next day_ …

After getting a lot of sleep, Urenna felt much better after the long jet lag. She discovered that Omani got up before she did and Crow as well. The front door was open, but Urenna remembered Crow's warning not to venture off without permission. So she called out Crow's name. Eventually the person she called for stepped back inside the cave.

Crow: "Urenna?"

Urenna: "Crow. I didn't see you guys, so I called out your name."

Crow: "Oh, sorry about that. Me and Omani are outside. We are cooking more fish for breakfast and then we will show you the rest of our camp outdoors. Come! This way."

Urenna (Shivering): "It's still cold!"

Crow (Gets her one of his jacket when he was smaller): "Here, I know it smells, but it will keep you warm."

Urenna didn't care how it smelled for she still could not handle the cold breezes that Japan's mountains had to offer. Outside Crow guided Urenna to Onami who was now in her dark purple ninja outfit but the mask was off her face. Omani was happy to see girl finally wake up while tending to the grilled fish.

Omani: "Morning! How are you feeling?"

Urenna: "Cold."

Omani (Laughing): "Yes, it is cold. However a ninja's blood must be thicker than water. Thicker than most people anyway. Are you hungry? It's been so long since I ate outside at the cave. Brings back so many memories."

Crow: "Is the fish ready?"

Omani: "Just about. Why don't you sit down Crow? Relax."

Crow: "If you insist."

Once the trio finished eating breakfast, Crow led the two ladies deep within the Shika Clan territory. Hidden within the forests Crow showed Urenna exactly where her physical training will take place. There were a total of six different obstacle courses. The first course was the tightrope stage for balancing practice. The first level was on the ground, then the middle level was about 25 feet high. The third level would be 50 feet high and above. The second course was built like a shooting range, except for shiruken throwing. The third course looked more normal with narrow roads zig zagging across the trees and small hills. This would be the area were Urenna must run laps for endurance. The fourth course was actually a small creek where Urenna will practice speed running & cross jumping. Speed running consists of running as fast as possible without sinking into the water. Speed running is vital for the ninja to master. Cross jumping is similar but for the time being, Urenna will practice jumping on the ground level. The fifth course is where the forest was very thick. It was difficult to navigate through here because the vegetation grew so wildly over the years. Crow explained that this area is where the ninja must learn to travel freely within the shadows, as well as putting on disguises. The last course was the abandoned temple. It was in pretty bad shape, so Crow knew that he needed to clean the area up. This temple is where he and Omani first learned ninjitsu self-defense techniques and it served as an area of meditation. Meditation provided the ninja focus, self-awareness, and spiritual guidance.

The tour lasted for hours. By the time the three got back to the Cliffside, they were all pretty exhausted from the hiking and cutting away at the old paths that were covered by tree limbs & tall grass. The temperature went up rather quickly throughout the day. Urenna was sweating due to the constant walking while wearing the thick jacket. Plus, her feet were aching really bad. Omani could sense Urenna's fatigue and discomfort. Back in the cave, Omani gave her some cold bottled water to drink. Crow was tried himself, but he wanted to make sure the girls were settled.

Crow: "Are you two ok?"

Omani: "We are pretty tired from walking, but what about you?"

Crow: "I am but I should return to the temple and continue polishing the place up. Stay and watch the girl until I get back."

Omani: "Don't make us look for you Crow!"

Crow ignored Omani's retort and kept right on walking. Omani then reassured Urenna that she knew how rough it was during her time here at the Shika clan camp.

Omani: "Tell me young one. How are you really feeling?"

Urenna (Starts whimpering): "My feet hurt."

Omani: "Believe it or not, mine are too. It has been years since I have ventured deep into camp like that. So I'm pooped." (Laughing) "Urenna, how old are you?"

Urenna: "I'm just 7."

Omani: "7 years old. I actually started training here when I was 5. I'm now 36."

Urenna: "Five?"

Omani: "Hai. I lived here every day for 13 long years until I decided to go to university. My master was worried that I would compromise our location by going, but I kept my lips sealed." (Smiling) "In no time, I picked up my degree and I started teaching. I tried the big city schools, but I missed the countryside so much I moved back here to teach kids your age at the local village."

Urenna: "Really you live close?"

Omani: "Sort of. I teach at Morotsuka but I actually live in another city called Misato. So it is not the shortest drive."

Urenna: "Why don't you do the things that Crow does, like fight bad guys?"

Omani: "I'm not as talented as Crow I hate to admit. Master always said I was the best spy, but he was the best fighter. Besides, my heart was never into fighting like that. I only did it out of self-defense. Taking on the role as a full-time ninja is something that is better suited for Crow. It is the only way he knows how to live. Me, I rather use my skills in a more discreet manner and live for myself. I will continue to support Crow, but I wish he would settle down and stay here instead of fighting the world's battles on his own."

Urenna felt better listening to Omani's soothing voice. The woman pets the young girl's messy braids in comfort. Something inside Omani made her feel that Crow made a wise choice to pick this girl to continue the Shika clan legacy.

Omani: "Everything will be just fine."


	4. Genin

**Genin**

Notes: Before we continue, I'm sending a special thanks to JoJoDo and Alwaysdoutbed for the reviews so far. Your thoughtful input on the stories is why I keep going! Let's get into some more attributes about our characters during this time period shall we!

 **Urenna** (Later known as Master Raven)

Age: 7 years old (Until this chapter). 9 (When Crow rescues baby Raven).

Height: 116 centimeters then sprouts up to 132 centimeters.

Weight: 19 kilograms, at 9 she weighs 27 kilograms.

Birthdate: It was December 14th, but she later doesn't care as she ages.

Birthplace: "Calabar, Nigeria (Currently in ruins at this part of the tale.)

Likes: "Drawing, Reading, Eating Omani's cooking, and later paper folding

Dislikes: Getting exhausted after training to the point of passing out, Crow's cooking, spending the night outdoors, the memories of her family's murder, and later hearing the baby cry.

 **Hide Umezu** (Also known as Crow)

Age: 38 (until this chapter). 40 (When he rescue's baby Raven)

Height: 175 centimeters

Weight: 80 kilograms

Birthdate: October 17th

Birthplace: Kadena Air Force Base, Okinawa, Japan

Likes: Being the hero, piloting, skydiving, training, and later warms up to Urenna despite his rough teaching.

Dislike: Memories of the death of his master, Omani's jokes, Omani flirting, loud noises, and people suffering

Occupation: United Nations Special Agent

 **Omani Tusboi**

Age: 36 (Until this chapter). 38 (When Crow rescue's baby Raven)

Height: 167 centimeters

Weight: 62 kilograms

Birthdate: March 31st

Likes: Teaching, Learning languages, Disguises, Crow, Urenna, Nature, Travel, & Cooking

Dislikes: Ninja laws regarding Romance, Abusive people, skydiving, crowded and dirty places

Occupation: Elementary School Teacher & On certain occasions a Spy.

 _Near Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

It was time to start Urenna on her new way of life as a Genin ninja here at the Shika-ryu compound. While the little girl slept, Crow and Omani discussed her daily schedule on the tasks and feats Urenna would have to do every day until it was time to evaluate her proficiency in the ninja arts. On the first day, Omani would teach Urenna the history of the clan and start her up on Japanese kanji writing. Omani would have to leave the base by the afternoon so she could get ready for her other job on Monday. For Sunday afternoon, Crow would have Urenna watch him demonstrate how to throw shuriken by using wooden ones first. Then he would have Urenna enter the temple to learn about the basics of punching. Monday thru Friday would be predominately physical training, encompassing all training stages. On Saturdays and Sundays, Urenna will practice writing & speech under Omani.

There will be times when either Crow or Omani will not be present to see Urenna perform her training. Their biggest concern was that Urenna could potentially leave the compound one day instead of training. If she was spotted and someone asked her where she lived, then their base would be officially compromised. Crow decided that he would need to request surveillance cameras so he could eventually work on installing them throughout the base. That way even when he was not around, Crow will know if Urenna is still there.

Soon the morning sun rose over the horizon of Kyushu's vast valleys. Omani woke up first and made breakfast. Crow and Urenna would wake up afterwards as they both ventured into the kitchen/dining part of the cave to eat. Crow opted to go back to the temple and resume repairs on it while Omani teaches Urenna. Next Urenna was told to sit over at the small desk facing the large map of the world. Omani just took a chair from the kitchen and sat in between the girl and the map to begin her lecture.

Omani: "Alright! It's just us again! Aren't you excited?"

Urenna (smiling): "Maybe with you around. I know with Crow as a teacher, things might be hard."

Omani: "Like I said yesterday, everything will be fine. As long as you do not give up, that is all that counts. So first, let me go over your schedule for the coming weeks."

 _Explains the details_ …

Omani: "That is what you will do for the time being. Any questions or concerns?"

Urenna: "Do I get graded for these things?"

Omani: "Sort of. Crow and I will gauge your abilities and from there we will decide on how much more training and studying you will need to keep going before your first ninja exam. Anything else?"

Urenna: "Ummm…no." (Shakes her head)

Omani: "Alright. Now allow me tell you what a ninja is and our clan's history. Have you known about ninjas before and what they do?"

 _Urenna shakes her head not knowing_ …

Omani: "I see. Well yes it is true that a ninja acts in the shadows. What I mean by that is we watch and listen to people who have no idea who we are. Sometimes we hide, other times we confront our foes in plain sight. Or we wear disguises acting as certain people. Sometimes our disguises resemble someone that a person knows or it could be a complete stranger. It depends on the situation. Now the dirtiest work that ninjas do are assassinations."

Urenna (Interrupts): "What is uh assasser?"

Omani: "Assassination. It means taking a person life. To kill."

Urenna (gasps): "But that's like the bad guys! They do that!"

Omani: "Yes. That is true. It is the dark side about our job as ninja. However, not all ninja are bad. Most ninja who kill do it for profit, not personal gain. Our master did not want us to use our skills to be murderers. A murderer kills for sport, but a ninja only does it when he or she is told to or has no other options."

Urenna: "Have you killed anyone before Omani?"

Omani: "Me? Hai. I…had to take away the lives of a few bad men while helping master. It's not something I'm proud of, but…it was necessary to save lives."

Urenna: "What about Crow?"

Omani: "Yes. Crow has had to take away many lives. Even I witnessed him do it. Our master too."

Urenna: "Will I have to kill?"

Omani: "That choice is yours and yours alone Urenna." (Thinks) "If she works with the UN taking on the same role that Crow is doing now, then there is no question that Urenna will have to kill. That is a fact."

 _Continues_ …

Omani: "Anyway let me cover our ninja's clan history, the Shika-ryu. The Shika-ryu clan in particular has lasted for hundreds of years. Many clans have come and gone in these lands, but through diplomacy by our dead masters the Shika-ryu still remains intact. Even after the Warring states, the Tokugawa Shogunate, the Meiji Era, and now the Showa Era, our numbers have been reduced greatly over the years, although it was deliberate because of the times changing and people accepting peace as they should. Instead of our clan following feudal lords, yazuka, and mercenaries for war, we opted to be hired as agents of justice. Justice that is immune to the society's viewpoints of good and evil. The Shika do not adhere to the opinions of the public. We adhere to what will benefit humanity and keeping the world from becoming a chaotic place."

Urenna was somewhat confused over all of these big foreign words, but she listened as best as she could while nodding her head. Omani knew when Urenna was starting to lose focus on her talking points, so she finally decided to show the girl how to write in Japanese characters. Urenna was indeed a natural artist. She copied every character Omani presented her using the ink and paper that was still good inside the cave compound. By the time Crow returned, Omani told him to look at Urenna's work so far.

Omani: "Welcome back Crow. Look what our student did! I'd say it looks almost like the original characters!"

Crow (Examines the paper): "Yes. It's impressive."

Omani: "If she doesn't make it as a ninja, which I know she can do it, Urenna will be a great writer and artist."

Crow: "Did you tell her about our clan and what we do?"

Omani: "Of course I did. Was that more important than showing her how to write characters?"

Crow: "No, but it's still necessary." (Looking around) "Where is the girl?"

Omani: "She needed to use the toilet. We have to do something about that too. I had to use water from the well so Urenna can flush it after she is done."

Crow: "I see. Did she eat lunch?"

Omani: "Not yet."

Crow: "Ok. When she is done eating, I will teach the girl how to use shuriken and how to do balancing & self-defense. Do not worry, I won't kill her on her first day."

Omani: "I'm happy to hear that. Let's prepare the food before I leave."

After eating lunch, Omani bid Urenna farewell and that she will come by every afternoon after her job to check up on her. Crow then ordered Urenna to come follow him over to the throwing range stage outside. He was tired from fixing the temple, but he had to suck it up and show the girl the ways of shuriken tossing. At the range, the targets were already setup, along with the boxes loaded with shuriken. When they arrived, Crow carefully instructed Urenna on how to toss shuriken.

Crow: "Alright. For today I will demonstrate how to execute a basic shuriken toss. Listen closely."

First Crow showed her the different grips to properly hold the shuriken because the edges were obviously very sharp. Then Crow wanted her to throw the tool at a distance of about 5 meters away. Not too far, but not too close. This assures that the weapon does not bounce off the plank far enough by hitting the girl or the teacher. Crow demonstrated the vertical toss first and Urenna followed suit. Crow's toss was strong enough for the shuriken to stick onto the plank board. Urenna's first throw was not strong enough for the tool to stick.

Urenna: "How come mine did not stick?"

Crow: "It comes with practice. Do not worry about the strength of your throw or if the shuriken sticks on the wood. Focus on hitting the target as much as possible. I want you repeat this exercise 50 times on your right hand and 50 on the left hand until I show you the next type of toss.

Urenna: "How many shuriken do ninjas throw?"

Crow: "Enough to stop our target. Now try again."

 _After throwing the shuriken 50 times with both arms_ …

Crow: "Good work. Half of your shuriken stuck onto the board. That is sufficient. Now to walk over here and do the next toss. "

Urenna was already breathing heavy due to throwing the shuriken. She kept her composure as she watched and did the next two tosses Crow taught her. The second exercise was the horizontal toss. At least that throw was easier, but the last toss was a diagonial and that exercise really made the girl tired. Some of her tosses didn't even hit the board. Urenna went down on her knees trying to catch her breath. Plus she was annoyed at her lack of accuracy in tossing the diagonal shuriken.

Crow: "Well done Urenna. Now we will take a break and next you must learn about balancing. Come."

Urenna: "Ok."

Crow led the weary Urenna back over to Stage 1 with the tightropes attached on the trees. Crow demonstrated the ways of balancing on a flat plank as well as the tightrope. Then it was Urenna's turn to walk on the wooden plank for a balance walk. The plank exercise was not so bad. She staggered a few times, but Urenna never fell off the plank. Crossing over to the tightrope tied between two cut tree stomps was a different story. Urenna never crossed halfway to the other side of the tree stomp. Looking at Crow, he didn't look upset or happy. He was simply studying the girl's behavior. A small step here, small step here, and then…

Urenna (Lost balance): "Aaaaaahhh!"

 _Falls on the ground awkwardly_ …

She was upset that this exercise was exceptionally hard. Going about five more times, Urenna kept right on falling. Crow had seen enough. It was time to show her some self-defense moves inside the temple.

Crow: "That's enough for today Urenna. Come, let us go to the temple for your self-defense lesson."

The walk from Stage 1 to Stage 6, took almost 20 minutes to travel. Urenna's little feet were feeling so sore that her toes could bark out loud in protest like puppies. By the time they made it to temple, Crow turned around to see Urenna dragging well behind him. He didn't smile on the outside, but on inside he could understand her frustration and pain right now. Crow's master was not that easy on him or Omani when they were little kids.

Crow: "Come inside little one. For today we will only use hand techniques."

Not that Crow's intent was reassuring for Urenna, she pressed forward trying her best to endure her soreness by entering the old temple. Crow did an exceptional job sweeping the area up fill of debris and cobwebs. They could not take off their shoes at this time since the hardwood floor was starting to chip away. Crow will need to replace the wood at a later time. For now Crow showed the girl how to get in basic offensive stance.

Crow: "First stand like this and then throw out your fist like this in slow motion. This stance is called Kamae. It will be the basis of your kata form. "

Urenna: "Um…like this?" (Copies Crow's standing.)

Crow: "Hai! Follow my movements slowly first."

They spent two hours working on different stances and basic hand strikes so Urenna could understand the meaning on self-defense. The girl was very weary as the day was getting late, so Crow told her she did a sufficient job, but things will be more demanding in the coming weeks. She needed to get used to it.

Crow: "We need to return for the camp. Are you tired?"

Urenna (Shakes her head): "Very tired and I'm hungry."

Crow: "That is good, you did well today. However, this is just the beginning. Your training will become more demanding in due time. So be prepared little one. Now let's go."

 _Three weeks later_ …

Some time passed and for little Urenna, those days were very tough. It was bad enough she was learning to speak and write a new language, but the physical training Crow instructed her to perform did get more demanding. In the 3rd week, Urenna started conditioning by jogging 2 kilometers. Running for so long exhausted the girl to the point she actually passed out in the deep woods. Omani found out from Crow about her passing out and left her job early that day to see how serious Urenna's condition was. Crow was cooking himself some fish to eat for dinner as Omani raced up towards the hilly path for the camp.

Omani: "Hide!"

Crow: "Huh? Omani?"

Omani: "Hide! Where is the girl?"

Crow: "You got my message. She is inside resting. I placed a cold tower over her head so she could cool down and gave her fresh water to consume along with our herbal medicine."

Omani: "You pushed her training too hard didn't you?"

Crow: "I don't call it pushing. The girl is simply not hydrated enough run long distance. I realize that now."

Omani (Sighs): "Hide."

 _Suddenly Crow's wristcom buzzed_ …

Crow (Activates it.): "Crow here!"

Kari (CO): "Crow, we got a situation developing in China. We could use your assistance in infiltrating a Triad Hideout. They have kidnapped many women for trafficking purposes. Will you be able to do it?"

Crow: "On my way."

Omani (Shakes her head): "Now you have to leave?"

Crow: "I do, but I'm coming right back here once I take care of this."

Omani: "In that case, Urenna is coming to stay at my home. Give her tomorrow off because I have to teach again."

Crow: "Hai. That would be for the best since the girl is not well at the moment."

Omani: "Alright. Do come back safe Crow."

Crow: "I will Omani. Ha!" (Disappears in smoke.)

Omani: "I hope the girl is okay. I heard she was doing just fine up until today. Oh bother!"

Omani enters the cave and eventually finds Urenna inside her old bedroom when she was young. The girl laid there in a peaceful sleep, obviously drained from all of the training she had to do. Omani decided to bring her over on the Cliffside of the camp and carefully place Urenna at the backseat before the girl wakes up.

 _Omani's house, Misato, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

Urenna eventually opened her eyes, but it was in the evening time. She rises out of the small mattress Omani placed her on and yet the girl's body was sore again from the training. Could she try and walk? Nope. Her feet were hurting too bad. Omani could hear some noise as she prepared the meal Crow started doing back at the hideout. She knew it was Urenna waking up so she goes inside the vacant room to see.

Omani (Enters the room): "Urenna?"

Urenna: "Omani is that you?"

Omani: "Don't try to stand up, keeping lying there ok."

Urenna: "I'm hurting all over Omani!" (Whimpering.)

Omani: "I know I know. Do not cry. You are in my home now. Crow had a mission to do, so you will be with me. I'm making dinner. It's almost ready to eat. We can eat in here. Is that okay?"

Urenna (Nodding): "Yes."

Omani: "Good. I will be right back."

Omani returned in the room with the almost burnt grilled fish, along with some frozen tempura that she thawed out overnight to eat after work, plus green tea. Omani fed Urenna from chopsticks to mouth along with the occasional cup of tea. The woman told the girl that her burning sensations all on her muscles was normal, and in time, the pain will not be as severe as it is now. She even told Urenna that she passed on kilometer runs too at first, until she was about 8 years old. When they were done eating, Omani remade the herbal medicine for relieving pain and gave it to Urenna to consume. Urenna was told that she could stay in the home until her body fully recuperates.


	5. Another Disciple

**Another Disciple**

 _1 week later_ , _Misato, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

Crow eventually returned to Japan after completing his mission. He arrested one of the Chinese triad leaders for crimes against humanity. A whole week went by at that time. However, Omani wanted to speak with him at her home. Urenna was slowly recovering from the intense training, but by the time Crow arrived at Omani's home, the girl was sound asleep.

 _Doorbell rings_ …

Omani: "Hide! You're back finally!"

Crow: "It's Crow." (Omani doesn't care) "Gah. Whatever." (Walks in the house)

Omani: "Are you here to get Urenna?"

Crow: "Hai. I'm sorry it took so long to come back. How is she holding up?"

Omani: "Well…you certainly worked her to death on her first month of training. She is just now starting to walk around without any pain anymore. You should be more aware of how much the little girl can take in training."

Crow: "We didn't complain back then. You and I were cramping just as bad back then and we still trained Omani."

Omani: "I passed out too you know. And don't act so tough! I've seen you cry before! And if you want me to expose that in front of Urenna, then I will!"

Crow (Wide eyed): "Ok! Ok! Don't do it Omani!"

Omani (Laughing): "I know you are trying your best to be like our master but that man was a one of kind. He could tap into our minds like nobody else when it came to our lifestyles as ninja. We can take our time with our future successor. Just don't kill her ok?"

Crow: "Fine. I promise I won't."

So with that settled, Crow patiently waited for his student to wake up. When Urenna finally did, Crow took the initiative by apologizing for taking all of that time in coming back from his mission. Omani reassured Urenna that she would contact the compound every day to check up on her progress. The girl herself was determined not to let her body give up on her again. Though it would be easier said than done.

 _Two years later_ …

Two years pass by since Urenna lived in Japan. She became more accustomed to her environment while training as a ninja. No longer passing out from mile runs and falling off tripwires, Urenna was getting better week by week. Soon it would be time to perform her first test as a genin ninja.

Then one day during as Urenna was practicing cross jumps over the creek, Crow was called by his CO once again for another mission. This time in the country of Honduras. After the call was over, Crow summoned his student over at the temple which was finally renovated after grueling months of work. Crow even had Urenna repair the temple whenever he left for mission as a way to keep her busy, but not making the child do anything super hard.

Crow took a good look at the 9 year old Urenna as she bowed in his presence. Her hair was getting more and more wild by the weeks. Omani kept Urenna's hair in one big fluffy ponytail ever since the girl arrived in Japan. She no longer had her traditional braided hairstyle. Even Crow had to admit, Urenna was getting more rugged by the head. Maybe it was time to send her to New York so something could be done about it while he investigated in Honduras.

Crow: "Urenna once again I must leave for another mission. However…"

Urenna: "Hai master!"

Crow: "I will send you back to New York City for a brief time off."

Urenna (Shocked): "Really? I can take a break?"

Crow: "Just until I finish my mission in Honduras. That is where I will be. Besides, my commanding officer wants to see you again. You remember her do you not?"

Urenna (Thinks): "Oh…that woman I stayed with back then. Her name was uh…"

Crow: "Kari."

Urenna: "Kari! Right!"

Crow: "Your training ends early today. We will leave from the compound in 30 minutes. Oh and do take a bath first."

Urenna: "Hai!"

 _United Nations HQ, New York City, NY, USA_ …

After the long hovercraft ride back to the United States, Crow was greeted by Kari at the helipad on the top floor of the UN building. Kari had a big smile on her face as she viewed Urenna coming out of the vehicle. She noticed the girl grew taller and was in above average shape for a mere kid. However, Urenna's hair was complete mess, even with it tied on the back of her head.

Kari: "You guys made it! Urenna! It's been too long!"

Urenna (Embarrassed): "Hi Kari!"

Crow (Cuts the reunion short.): "Ladies let us continue the greeting inside. I can't believe it's still cold in this city!"

Kari (Shivering): "Yeah you're right. C'mon!"

 _Inside a conference room_ …

Kari: "Crow! I'm proud of you for first off bringing Urenna back to come stay with me while you fight in Honduras. Second, I see she has been taken well care of! How did you manage to juggle such a responsibility while doing this job?"

Crow: "Are you serious? Giving the girl to me was your idea."

Kari: "I know. I only suggested it because your clan really needed new recruits. You and I both know it is not easy to find quality spies, let alone ninjas."

Crow (Sighs in annoyance.): "Anyway I brought the girl as ordered. How is the situation in Honduras?"

Kari: "Not good. The Cobras Verdes Faction is ransacking the villages in the Northwestern part of Honduras. Now San Pedro Sula is already battered with crime, so if these guys somehow were to take over that city then it will become a humanitarian crisis. Their leader goes by name of Salchicha. Yeah I know it sounds silly, but I hear he's a real monster. The guy is like 210cm tall weighing over 140 kg! So do be careful out there Crow!"

Crow: "Roger that. I better be on my way then."

Kari: "And do not worry! Urenna will be in good hands with me alright!"

Crow: "Understood."

Crow nods his head and bid farewell to both ladies as he walked out of the conference room. When he was a good distance away from the room, Kari had to know just how Urenna was doing health wise. The girl looked just fine despite hearing about the stressful training Crow had to deal with during his younger days. Maybe the girl was hungry since she flew halfway around the world.

Kari: "Urenna, I know you must be hungry, but are you really okay? I mean staying in Japan all of that time by yourself."

Urenna: "It was tough at first, but I was used to the training all thanks to Omani."

Kari: "Huh? Who is that?"

Urenna: "She is a friend of Crow's. And she's a ninja too."

Kari (Eyebrow raises up): "Really now? Crow never mentioned this woman to me before. I knew he couldn't watch you all by himself. So what is she like?"

Urenna: "She's very smart and nice. And she can cook almost anything and make it tasty. Crow is bad at cooking." (Laughs)

Kari (Laughing too): "Is that a fact! Well…maybe I can match Omani's cooking skills after my shift is over. But first let's get some lunch downstairs. What do you say?"

Urenna: "Yeah I'm really hungry."

While the women were eating lunch, Kari did notice Urenna's hygiene was bad off. Especially her clothes and hair. By the time Kari's shift ended, later in the afternoon, Kari took Urenna home with her to first shower and then take her to the neighborhood barber shop for a haircut. It had been 2 years since Urenna even had a haircut. Her hair grew very long, eventually the ponytail was dropping over the back. When Kari took her to the barbershop/salon, Urenna found it odd that some of the customers there looked similar to her in features. Kari introduced Urenna to her hairdresser, Max (A nickname short for Maxine).

Kari: "Hey girlfriend!"

Max: "Kari hey girl!" (Looks at Urenna) "Who is this here?"

Kari: "This is a special guest. She is staying with me until one of my agents comes back from his mission."

Max: "You sure have some weird people working at your job, but this is a first seeing you bringing a little girl. Where is she from?"

Kari: "She is from Nigeria, but now my agent is raising her in Japan."

Max: "Really? Why over there?"

Kari: "It's classified."

Max: "Oh…okay. But the little girl sure needs a haircut! Look at that hair! It's so thick wow!" (Touching Urenna's wild hair.)

Max's loud talking causes a stir amongst the other people in the shop. Urenna felt kind of embarrassed by it since she gotten used to being by herself back in Japan. Sitting on the tall chair with Maxime tending to her hair, did remind the girl about her mother back in Calabar. Urenna's hair was cut down to near shoulder length and then rebraided in a cornrow style.

Kari: "Thank you so much Max! Urenna looks soooo much better!"

Max: "She sure does!" (Laughing)

 _Urenna gets embarrassed_ …

Max: "When will I see her again Kari?"

Kari: "Whenever she comes back. My agent would get mad if she were to be snatched away by someone else."

Max: "Is this his daughter? He single?"

Kari (Laughing): "No, he's just raising her in his homeland. I don't think he has time to date Max."

Max: "I see…well Urenna I hope I get to see to you again."

Urenna: "Thanks for doing my hair uh."

Max: "Call me Max."

Urenna: "Max. I'll come back here again whenever I make it back to New York again."

Max: "Ohhh! That's wonderful! I look forward to seeing you again!"

 _On the way back to Kari Grady's house_ …

Kari: "So Urenna…that was your first visit to an American hair salon. You like your new hair style?"

Urenna: "Yeah. Japan doesn't have hair salons like that here or in Calabar."

Kari: "No but that's fine. When your hair gets out of control again now you have a place to come to and have it all fixed up again!"

Urenna: "I hope Crow is alright with it. I wonder if he is okay."

Kari: "I'm sure he is fine Urenna and I know he will not complain about your new look. We are almost home, let's cook something yummy to eat ok?"

Urenna: "K."

 _Some days later_ …

Kari really enjoyed Urenna's company as the two of them lived together, going to work even, and being entertained by the young girl's new ninja techniques. Crow did an exceptional job with Urenna's progress. The girl could easily parkour over objects even bigger than her and marveled at her speed runs. The ladies time together lasted for nearly a week until Crow returned to New York City during a severe thunderstorm during midday. What was unusual is that Crow carried something small wrapped around in some thick cloth as he rushed inside the building through the emergency stairs. Crow soon made his way into Kari's control room office.

Crow: "CO…Crow here reporting as ordered."

Kari: "Good to see you again agent. Uh, was it that you are holding?" (Points at the cloth)

Crow: "You wanna look?"

 _Kari looks inside the cloth and sees the face of a sleeping baby boy_ …

Kari: "What? A baby? I don't believe it! Crow did you rescue him?"

Crow: "Yes…right after I was forced to kill Salchicha. The entire city of Puerto Cortes was in a state of chaos. I found this boy crying inside a house. It looked like his family was taken away by the gang. But since I took out their leader, the gang is in complete disarray now that the military has stepped in to restore order. I couldn't just leave the kid behind. So I brought it here."

Kari: "Oh it's so precious."

Crow: "CO, what should I do with him?"

Kari: "Honestly, I think you should take him with you Crow. Urenna could use the company and a partner."

Crow: "Huh? Take him in? Now I'll have a little baby to look after? Seriously?"

Kari: "Why not? Urenna has been so lonely since she has been in Japan. I'd say why not have another child for her to look after and share the training with you know?"

Crow: "She is still too young to look after a baby."

Kari: "What about that other woman of yours? The one who looks after Urenna when you are on missions?"

Crow: "Nani?" (Thinks) "How does she know about Omani?"

Kari: "Yep, Urenna told me all about your old classmate. She sounds like a good woman Crow."

Crow (Embarrassed.): "Children can never keep things on their own."

Kari: "Agent do not punish Urenna for speaking her mind. It's good that she is not always alone and at least there is somebody who can take care of her. Now that you saved this child's life in your arms, your clan's future will become that much brighter."

Crow (After some pause): "Where is she now?"

Kari: "Playing in the conference room. Why don't you show her the baby? I'll come too."

Crow and Kari left out of the office and walked towards the conference room where Urenna was drawing once again using paint & colored pencils. It looked like Urenna was doing a painting of Manhattan's skyline, but she was far from finished. When the door opened and Urenna saw Crow, she smiled to see that he returned from his mission. Kari was behind him now holding the baby in her arms.

Kari: "Hi Urenna! Crow and I have something to show you!"

Urenna (See a small face in the cloth.): "Who is that?"

Kari: "This baby was rescued by Crow in Honduras. We have no idea where the family is. This baby is a lot like you Urenna. If we find out anything about the family's survival then we will bring him back to Honduras. If not, then I suggested to Crow that this baby stay with you guys."

Urenna (Eyes light up): "Really? We can keep it?"

Crow: "I guess."

Urenna: "Please Crow? Please!"

Crow: "We will keep him if we cannot find his parents. Until then, don't get too excited about looking after a baby when you are still one yourself."

Urenna: "I'm not a baby master! I'm training to be strong remember?"

Kari (Laughing): "We know you are strong Urenna. Crow you should treat your prodigy with more respect."

Crow (Folding his arms in disgust): "Yeah…sure."

Kari: "Anyway. I will send additional troops over to Honduras and help with the cleanup in the ransacked cities. You are free to go. And do bring your female ninja friend to New York one day. And Urenna of course!"

Crow: "Understood…CO." (Still disappointed)

Kari: "You take care Urenna! I am so glad you are excelling in ninjitsu and I know you will be even more amazing next time I see you again."

Urenna: "I will Kari. I will!" (Hugs)

Despite the heavy rain, Crow was ready to leave the UN and return back to Japan where the weather was much calmer. However, to train one child and potentially training another right in infancy was going to be something even more daunting for the agent ninja. Crow knew that Omani would be willing to take in the refugee baby, but on a mission, how will the two children get along by themselves. He had a feeling the parents were likely dead. Even if that were true, the child's upbringing would not be any better living in another civil war land like Urenna.


	6. Genin Exam

**Genin Exam**

 _Misato, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

Two months have passed since Urenna traveled back to New York City for a weeks' worth of time off. Back training once more at the Shika clan compound, Crow felt it was finally time to allow Urenna to take the first genin ninja exam. So one night as Urenna was ordered to sleep, Crow went to Misato in order to speak with Omani on which setting was best for testing Urenna's skillset. Omani in her home, also put the young refugee baby boy to sleep. Because he was from Honduras, Omani decided to give him a Spanish name for right now. The boy would be called Santi.

 _Crow knocks on the door of Omani's home late at night_ …

 _Knock, knock, knock_ …

Omani (Inside): "I'm coming!" (Opens the door to see Crow.) "Oh Hide! Come in."

Crow (Does so.): "How is the baby?"

Omani (Closes the door): "Santi is doing fine. Such a bundle of joy. It's too bad to know that his parents are dead from the civil war."

Crow: "Right. You know why I am here. Like we discussed last week right?"

Omani: "Hai. So it's time for her now isn't it?"

Crow: "This will be important Omani. Are your skills sufficient enough to give Urenna a challenge?"

Omani: "I've been training hard for the past month by myself. The girl is probably wondering why I have been teaching her less since that time. I also have all of my disguises prepared."

Crow: "How many?"

Omani: "Up to 5. How many did you want me to use?"

Crow: "Use only 1. I know master used 4 after he examined me in my first test. But this time I want to make this simpler and more efficient."

Omani: "Soooo…will we use the compound as the setting of the test?"

Crow: "No. I was thinking of doing it at a major city in Kyushu."

Omani: "Oh. Like Fukuoka?"

Crow: "No…that would be too big. I'm thinking of using Beppu as a good spot. The place is popular for hot springs."

Omani: "Uuuuu…good taste Crow. I get to show off in my bikini."

Crow: "Very funny. In order to do this, I will contact some of the other agents from my job to participate. The starting setup will be in the local hot spring. You will work as the spa secretary who is getting robbed by my guys. From there Urenna will speak with you and start her investigation so she can find out where the robbers went. The end of the mission will take place near the harbor district of Beppu where Urenna will need to solve the investigation and identify the suspects there. We will give her 3 hours to figure out where to find the robbers."

Omani: "I see. You really believe she is ready at her age?"

Crow: "I believe so. I took mine at 8, you did yours at 11. We will see just how much she has learned in these short 2 years."

After meeting with Omani, Crow made the arrangements to prepare the Genin Exam over at Beppu. It was a hard task because he needed to travel in between the compound and the city, while attending to Urenna's training. He did not get much sleep out of it, but he never showed signs of fatigue. After another week passed, all preparations were complete. Crow took Urenna over to Beppu and gave her the necessary instructions to start the exam.

Crow: "Urenna, you will receive a call to this cell phone from the following establishment (Shiwano Spa). From there you will talk with the people who work there and begin your investigation. You have 3 hours to complete the exam. I will be waiting for you at the city park nearest to this city's harbor. I already showed you the city's layout, so it should be no trouble for you right?"

Urenna: "Hai master! I am ready."

Crow: "Very well. Good luck." (Jumps away and vanishes.)

Urenna: "Hmmm…I wonder how long I am supposed to wait on this phone call."

 _4 minutes later, the phone rings_ …

Urenna (Answers): "Moshi moshi!"

Shop Owner: "I hear you are a ninja for hire! Could you please come to the spa and find out who stole my equipment?"

Urenna: "I will be right there!"

Shop Owner: "Good! I will stay here and wait!"

Urenna: "On my way!" (Hangs up.) "I got the map under my pocket, let's see." (Locates the business). Wow! It's further than I thought, but I won't let that stop me!" (Runs off.)

 _Shiwano Spa outside Beppu, Japan_ …

The young apprentice arrived at the designated spa. An older lady was at the secretary's desk sitting there with a sad face. It must be the one who called Urenna to come visit the spa. Urenna politely asked the woman if this is the right place where the investigation will occur.

Urenna: "Hey! I'm the ninja that you called! There is trouble here right?"

Shop Owner: "Oh so young? I was expecting a younger person but not a child."

Urenna: "Doesn't matter! I'm a ninja so please allow me to help you find the bad guys!"

Shop Owner: "Well…if you insist. Come. This way."

Following the shop owner, Urenna could see the interior of the building was completely ransacked. Towels were rearranged, broken glasses scattered on the floor, chemicals of different products spewed all over the floor, making it tough to walk without slipping. Not only did the robber take away money, they even stole copper out of the air conditioners used for cool/heating the all-purpose spa rooms. Urenna logged all of these details into her notepad before speaking with the shop owner again.

Urenna: "Ok I have some questions? Like…what did the burglars look like?"

Shop Owner: "They were all dressed in black and had their faces covered. They even threatened to kill me and the other employees if we tried to intervene. Then I heard rumors about hiring ninja to help with cases even police would not do, that is when I called this number."

Urenna: "And I showed up."

Shop Owner: "Hai! Right."

Urenna: "Which direction did they run off to?"

Shop Owner: "They left out the back door, I think one of my employees said they left in large grey van from our driveway."

Urenna (Writes on the notepad): "A large grey van. Got it! How long ago was it when they left out of here?"

Shop Owner: "It's been over an hour."

Urenna: "An hour? That's not good."

Shop Owner: "Is it really okay for you to come after them? They may have weapons young lady."

Urenna: "That will not stop me from doing my task. I will find them and have them punished before the authorities show up. You should get out of here in case more of their allies come and do more bad things here."

Shop Owner: "I will do as you say and go back home. Be careful young one."

Urenna nodded as she left the spa. Soon as she was out of sight from the street level, the young ninja apprentice looked at the map. Urenna remembered seeing copper, which is a metal, being stripped out of the air conditioning units. What places would sell off such a material? Urenna first went to a nearby fabrication shop, but was turned down by employees there. Then she went to a home improvement store and a lady was kind enough to speak with her about the copper. They say it was often shipped at the city's harbor coming from other parts of Japan and other countries.

Now with that tip in mind, Urenna hurried for the harbor of Beppu. Two hours have already passed since the test started. Only one hour remained. Little Urenna with her own two feet managed to make it at the harbor. Now to find a grey van. Problem was there were several vans parked along the streets. It took a while, but Urenna finally found a grey van left behind a rotten iron built warehouse.

Putting on the black mask over her nose and mouth, Urenna carefully infiltrated the warehouse by way of the ceiling. From below, the apprentice ninja could see a group of people below talking about something. It was about five individuals and they were all surrounded by scrapes of metal and copper! Urenna did not understand it fully, but the group was performing a fake auction selling the materials. Having heard enough, Urenna finally made the move to stop the robbers from selling the copper. She jumps off the girders and gracefully lands on the concrete, surprising the men who were also armed with handguns.

Urenna: "That's enough! Stop right there!"

Guy 1: "What in the? How did you get in here?"

Guy 2: "Is this a joke?"

Guy 3: "Someone grab her!"

Before one of the men could pull his gun out, Urenna quickly threw a shuriken into the guy's right shoulder. This surprised all but one of the men who was a huge brute. Urenna then used a small tonfa to hit the solar flexus of another man making him pass out in intense pain. Finally the brute made his move and confronted Urenna on his own. The girl tries to throw a cross attack over the face of the brute, but the man catches the tonfa bare handed! The man throws Urenna over his head, taking the tonfa off her own hand in the process. To keep from falling on her back, Urenna somersaults again landing back on her feet. The brute smiled and bent the metal tonfa, rendering it useless.

Guy 4 (The Brute): "Now there's nowhere to run brat!"

Urenna: "I know what you men did at the spa! You robbed the place of the copper and you're giving it away!"

Guy 4: "Are you sure that's what we did?"

Urenna: "Yes I'm sure! You are in a lot trouble! Just wait until I call my master about this!"

Guy 4: "Oh yea! Well guess what?"

Urenna: "What?"

Guy 4: "Congratulations little girl! You passed your first Ninja Exam at the Genin level."

Urenna: "Huh? I did?"

Guy 5: "Hai…you managed to make it here in time and locate the stolen copper."

 _Urenna was dumbfounded_ …

Crow (Coming from the side door of the entrance): "Why do you look surprised Urenna?"

Urenna viewed her teacher and the old lady from the spa walking in between her and the auction men. She was curious as to why the old lady came inside with Crow. She was supposed to be at home. The dire situation of the exam made the experience all too real for the young girl, but the part to hear that Urenna passed still didn't fully register until Crow spoke to all of the people inside.

Crow: "First off I want to thank you gentlemen for volunteering in the final leg of this test. You did not have to come and participate did you anyway. For that I thank you."

Guy 1 (Still bleeding): "Well you better! That damn shuriken still hurt my shoulder…Agh!"

Guy 3: "You didn't tell us she was this strong Crow. My guy is still knocked out here."

Crow: "Yes I should have known this would happen given the design of this part of the test. As promised, we will pay you 1,130,000 Yen each. I have an ambulance of the way my friends. Do not worry. Urenna. Congratulations on passing the Genin exam!"

Old Lady (That's off her mask): "Yes Urenna you did a great job. I knew you could do it."

Urenna: "Omani!"

Omani: "I was there the entire time! And I secretly followed you here to make sure you were okay."

Urenna: "So if you were in disguise and you followed me, then did you also tell those other people about the copper being taken here as a tip or something?"

Omani (Kneels to Urenna while smiling): "No, not at all. Copper theft is something that happens quite often in this area so the locals here know that the thieves take it to the harbor for trading. It was up to you to find the exact place as to where the copper was stored. So…any other questions?"

Urenna: "No, but I'm tired and hungry."

Omani: "Don't worry. I know a very great spot to eat Soba. Let's go there. I'm getting hungry myself."

Urenna: "Yes! Woohoo!"

The girls laugh as Crows could just smirk from a distance, trying not to get overly excited himself over Urenna's progress. Then on his handheld device provided by the UN, Crow briefly viewed the inside of his hovercraft to the baby, Santi, peacefully still asleep inside. In satisfaction, he bid farewell to his paid coworker volunteers and joined with Urenna and Omani to go out into the town and eat in celebration.


	7. Nurturer

**Nurturer**

 _4 years pass, Shika Clan Compound, near Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

Time went by as Urenna continued her ninja tutelage under Crow and Omani. Along with her was a young Garifuna boy by the name of Santi. He was only 4 years old now and yet he was beginning to learn basic self-defense and ninjitsu terminology. Now a bit older himself, with a tall goatee, Crow was busier than ever with his missions for the UN, tackling spying and undercover cases across the world. Crow even learned of a new lead about Cain, the man responsible for the murder of Urenna's family. Even with this bit of news, Crow did not want to tell the young teenager about it at this time. The ninja kept many secrets over the past 4 years. And one of them came out in the open for Urenna.

It was Sunday morning. Omani usually would arrive at the compound to teach Urenna and Santi school subjects like math, history, and similar subjects. Crow had to leave on Saturday for another mission in Vietnam. The children were left alone at the compound. However, Omani never came. Urenna thought it was unusual that Omani did not come on time Sunday. If she could not make it on that day, Omani would tell the children in advance days beforehand. Urenna decided that she would go visit Omani alone. She fed Santi and told him that he would stay with Mr. & Mrs. Ishida, an elderly couple Urenna befriended after helping them find their stolen bikes. The boy was sad but Urenna had to reassure him that Omani will talk with him soon. After leaving the boy, Urenna went outside and jumped on top of a delivery truck traveling towards Misato, the city where Omani lives.

Knowing that she was close to the road where Omani stayed, Urenna carefully hopped off from the container part of the delivery truck. She landed softly on a tree branch and then hopped down to run on the ground. When she made it to Omani's house, Urenna could see the kunoichi's White Honda still parked on her driveway. It still did not mean that she was home, but Urenna did the courteous thing first by ringing the doorbell. Urennna waited and waited. She rang the doorbell again. Still nothing.

Urenna: "Something is not right. I better sneak my way in."

After recently learning how to break into locks using things like paper clips and hair pens, Urenna would use a spare paper clip stashed in her satchel. Urenna proceeded unlock the backdoor which led into the washroom area. From there, Urenna looked around the washroom and kitchen. Everything looked alright so far. Then Omani went into the living room, nothing odd was misplaced there. Finally, Urenna walked to the main bedroom and there she could see something underneath the covers of the bed. Urenna carefully took off the sheets and it was Omani who was asleep. Why was she still in bed Urenna thought? However, Omani's face was wet from crying and her right wrist had a bloody bandage surrounding it. Omani felt cold and she finally opened her eyelids, though the tears crusted them up, making it hurt.

Omani (Rubbing her eyes): "Urenna?"

Urenna: "There you are! You had me and Santi worry, so I came by to check up on you. Why are you still in bed? Are you sick?"

Omani (rising up, but still sad): "Urenna. Please forgive me for not coming. I…I felt too ashamed to go teach."

Urenna: "Too ashamed? Uhh…I do not understand. What is going on with you?"

Omani (Hangs her head down): "You are old enough to understand now, so I will tell you. I talked with Crow when I came by Friday night. You and Santi had already went to bed by that time, but he and I got into an argument. I did not want to wake you up from sleeping, so I politely asked him to take it outside. Your master still insisted that he did not want me to date him. Always saying that I keep teasing, which I do but I joked that he wasn't getting any younger so he should settle down at some point. Then he just walked away from me, claiming that he needed to meditate. I let him go. When I got back inside the compound, I noticed he left his radio on the couch. It was there once I picked it up that I discovered a woman's name. She left him a message that broke my heart. That's when I left the compound. I was so upset Urenna! I wanted to die that night!"

Urenna: "Omani. What does this mean? Is that why your wrist is bandaged?"

Omani (Wiping her face again of tears): "Hai. I almost took my life, but I stopped myself, because of you children."

Urenna: "Because of us? Me and Santi?"

Omani: "Hai. I want you both to carry on the Shika clan legacy, however, Urenna I beg you. Please, do not be like your Master! It is not good to be some man's plaything."

Urenna: "I'm sorry Omani."

Omani: "No. Do not be sorry. None of this is your fault. I simply say just do not be like your Master. I have always cared for Crow, but somehow I knew he had affections for other women out there. As for me…I even turned down marriage proposals because I cared for Crow the most. I simply wished he cared more about me."

Urenna (Ticked): "I should beat up Crow for disrespecting you like this Sensei!"

Omani (Shaking her head.): "Urenna. Do not bite the hand who feeds you. He is the reason why you are living here in Japan. He is your father figure now. You should love him even when he is wrong. Understand?" (Looks at her.)

Urenna: "Fine. But only because you said it."

Omani (Smiles): "I'm glad to hear it. Um…did you bring my boy here by any chance?"

Urenna: "Eh, no. I took him to Mrs. Ishida's house before I came here."

Omani: "I see. It would cheer me up even more if I could see his face for today. I will live to watch you two grow into fine ninja, no matter what Crow says or does."

Urenna: "Let's go then."

Omani: "Hai. Allow me to change."

 _Later at the Ishida Residence, Morotsuka, Japan_ …

Urenna rode in Omani's car back to Morotsuka to see Santi at the Ishida family home. Urenna went to the front door and rang the bell. In due time, Mr. Ishida opened the door to see the kunoichis standing outside.

Mr. Ishida: "Hey there! Omani? I was expecting to see you today! Are you alright?"

Omani: "I'm fine Mr. Ishida. I came to pick up Santi. I know he must be mad at me for not coming to the compound today."

Mr. Ishida: "Ah yes. He was not happy to be left here, but my wife managed to calm him down with some toys. My wife should be outside with him at the garden, come."

The girls followed Mr. Ishida into his garden where his wife was tending to the Bonsai trees and there was Santi hitting a ball attached to a pole that the Ishida family sometime uses to help dry their laundry. Santi stopped playing as soon as he saw Urenna and Omani standing side by side with Mr. Ishida. The boy ran happily right into the legs of Omani, much to the dismay of Urenna.

Urenna (Thinks): "Really you little runt!"

Omani (Laughs picking the boy up): "Oh! Santi!"

Santi: "Omani!"

The boy hugged on to his Master tightly around her neck. His small body even squeezing her chest which made Urenna even more ticked off, but she held it in. Omani spoke to the boy with much glee.

Omani: "Are you ready to go back home?"

Santi: "Hai!"

Omani: "Good. Mr & Mrs. Ishida thank you both for looking after him for us."

Mrs. Ishida: "Omani, what happened to your wrist?"

Omani (Lying): "A little accident that I had yesterday. I took care of it on my own! It will be alright!"

Mrs. Ishida: "Oh okay. Would you all like to stay for lunch?"

Omani: "Um…Urenna you hungry?"

Urenna: "I kinda am after coming to get you."

Omani: "Ok. We can stay a little longer to eat."

Mrs. Ishida: "As soon as I'm done with the trees I can cook you all soup. Just make yourself at home here."

 _After lunch_ …

Omani once again thanks the Ishida for the hospitality and watching little Santi. She took the children back to the compound. Since it was still summer vacation, Omani decided not to go back to Misato for the evening. She needed to make up for the lost time that could have been used for teaching the children earlier in the day. Omani quickly made rice balls as Urenna assisted her in the kitchen. Then, while eating, Omani went over each student's reading lessons. As Urenna was taking a test back in her room, Omani continued storytelling with Santi.

Omani (Reading the storybook): "The boy samurai picked up his arrow and aimed his bow straight for the Oni's heart before he could eat his mother."

Santi: "What happened next?"

Omani: "Look." (Turns the page.) "The boy shot the arrow and with the blessings of the gods, the arrow pierced the heart of the Oni as it cried in pain! The Oni let's go of his mother and back pedals off the cliff! See!"

Santi: "Oooo."

Omani: "The samurai helped his mother on her feet and they both left the Forest of Sorrows as the boy promised his mother to never disobey her again for trespassing there."

Santi: "That guy is strong."

Omani: "Hai. He is, just like you."

Santi: "Omani, eh, can I call you mommy?"

Omani: "Me? Mommy?"

Santi (Laughing): "Mommy!"

Omani (Tearing up): "Hai!"

The elder kunoichi hugged Santi tightly as she cried. The boy didn't understand why Omani cried all of a sudden, but the woman was happy nonetheless. If she could not bear a child, especially with Crow, then having Santi and Urenna was close enough for her.


	8. Ninja Love Rules

**Ninja Love Rules**

 _Shika Ninja Clan Compound_ , _Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

From Urenna's Point of View in a diary:

I found out something called a diary the other day Omani told me about. It's for people who use it to write about things that go on in their daily lives. I'm doing this only because I am bored and I need to clear my head. Master Crow just came back from his mission in Vietnam. He wasn't able to catch the leader of the group that was causing trouble in Saigon, but Master did free some prisoners so I guess it was not a complete failure.

It's been three days since I found Omani in her house. She stayed at the compound until Master Crow came back yesterday. They did their best to hide their hostility against each other, but after what Omani told me, I already knew about the story. I did my training today but it was kinda hard to look Master in the eye. Maybe he noticed my body language. I wanted to say something about that night while training, but it did not come out of me. Omani told me not to hate Master but that is easier said than done.

Master Crow: "Urenna!"

Urenna (Shouts): "Master?"

Master Crow: "Come eat!"

Urenna stopped writing on her diary realizing that it was time to eat. Crow cooked salmon for him and the disciple children to consume to dissipate their hunger. They all sat at the counter of the kitchen part of the cave. There was some silence between the teen girl and the adult ninja, other than Santi smacking on his food loudly. It was Crow who broke the silence.

Crow: "After we eat you and I should talk outside alone Urenna."

Urenna: "Hai. Um…what will Santi do?"

Crow: "He can watch television while we talk."

Urenna: "Oh."

Santi: "Can I watch Voltron?"

Crow: "Maybe. But first I want Santi to see an old ninja show. You must learn all that you can about ninja, even if it is satire."

Santi: "What is a satire?"

Crow: "Do not worry about that little one. Eat."

When the trio got through with dinner, Crow turned on the television for Santi. The boy patiently sat down and waited for the screen to display the movie. Urenna swept the floor while Crow did the dishes. Once that was done, Urenna followed her master outside where it was dark, but the half-moon gave just enough light for them to view each other. Crow finally spoke after a brief silence.

Crow: "I take it you found out why Omani and I have not been on good terms lately."

Urenna (After a pause): "Hai…master."

Crow: "I see. What do you think?"

Urenna: "Master. What you did was wrong. Master Omani did not deserve her heart to be broken like that. She really cares about you and yet you were out talking with other women. Women you never told us about before. So who is she? The one you were seeing behind our backs!"

Crow: "She is no longer alive. The person who helped me during my mission."

Urenna: "Nani?"

Crow: "Her name was Sahar, she worked as a mercenary for the British government, but her heritage is Iranian. I did not want to get myself too involved into her personal life but she insisted I'd help her father who worked in Saigon as a weapons dealer. He got himself in a lot of trouble with the locals, including the gang leader I just arrested. However, Sahar sacrificed herself for both me and her father as we escaped the gunsmith factory. She fought more bravely than all of us."

Urenna: "Well…I'm sorry to hear that master."

Crow: "It's alright. Sahar did have feelings for me, that much I knew. Yet I couldn't open up to her because I told Sahar my job was just as dangerous, if not moreso. In the past I have told the exact same thing to Omani and our laws when it comes to lust and affections."

Urenna: "But Omani told me she wants you to settle down soon."

Crow: "I know she does, but we ninja have our rules on love Urenna. Have you forgotten?"

Urenna: "I honestly do not know Master. What are you saying?"

Crow: "You mean Omani never told you about the clan's rules on love?"

Urenna: "No."

Crow (Sighs): "Omani…did not want to you know about it."

Urenna: "You mean Omani did not want me to learn about our clan's love rules?"

Crow: "Hai, now listen very close Urenna. Many ninja clans throughout Japan have come and gone. Earlier clans used to have families out of heritage until the Sengoku period because the clans became more reliant on orphans. Most ninja clans perished because of the betrayal within the families especially in regards to serving the powerful shoguns of that era. Many of the shoguns forced these clans to fight and kill each other on their behalf. As for our clan, the Shika, we created laws on forbidding romance amongst our members to ensure loyalty and trust. That is rule one. No fornication amongst us ninja. Rule two has to deal with loving those outside of the clan. Whatever a member does outside clan grounds is out of the clan's control, but his or her lover must not enter our grounds. It compromises our location and the enemy can use him or her against us. Making us vulnerable for capture or worse, death. Finally rule three involves offspring. Our clan also adopted the orphan strategy from our predecessors the Koga-ryu clan. It was more effective keep our numbers up by taking in children from broken homes and war torn villages rather than impregnate random women in and out of the clan. Because of that the Shika clan has stood the test of time. Though today it is only four of us."

Urenna grew silent after hearing the long explanation from Crow about the rules on love. This was a lot to process even for a teenage girl like herself. Did this mean she couldn't fall in love at all? If she did it would have to be outside the clan, but that man could never learn about her secret life as a ninja. The consequences were dire if that man were to discover the truth about Urenna.

Crow: "Do you understand Urenna. You are awfully quiet now. Any questions?"

Urenna: "So is this why I am truly here? Because of those rules you just told me?"

Crow: "Hai, but make no mistake, I do care about you Urenna. You have shown great progress throughout your time here. Because of this, I am more confident about our clan's future and soon you will be in charge. That is why it is important that you know about these rules the clan upholds."

Urenna: "So you do want me in charge as the leader?"

Crow: "One day, hai. Yet you still have much to prove. On my way back here I was thinking about using you in my next mission as soon as Kari gives me more information about it."

Urenna: "Really? A mission with you Master?"

Crow (Nods): "Think of it as a pre-test for your upcoming Chunin exam that I will set up two years from now."

Urenna: "Hai. Master there is one more question I have. It's about Omani."

Crow: "Okay."

Urenna: "Are you…aware that Omani is suicidal?"

Crow: "Actually I do. She almost took her life after I told her our master passed away years ago. How did you know?"

Urenna: "I went to look for her when she did not come to the compound that Sunday. I found Omani in her bedroom at her house. She stopped herself from cutting both wrists because of me and Santi. I really feel bad for her Master Crow. What if we where never here and she knew about your affairs. What then?"

Crow: "Omani knows the rules too. Things have calmed down here in Japan since World War II, but risking our identities and professions by having a child together. Someone will know about our ninja lives and take advantage of that."

Urenna: "Who would do that Master?"

Crow: "Other ninja clans, spies, even government agencies. The risks are too great. Adopting orphans is the best way for recruitment." (Walks back to the cave) "We should go back inside Urenna. Do not worry about Omani. I will speak with her once she eases off."

Urenna (Somewhat let down): "Hai Master Crow."

Back inside the compound, Urenna returned to her room for bed. She had a hard time going to sleep, not simply because of Omani's state of mind but for her own future. Urenna did not want to be suicidal. She had already lost her family due to the civil war violence in her homeland. It did not comfort Urenna knowing that the ninja orphan policy is the main reason why she is currently here in Japan. And yet Urenna owed Crow her life for rescuing her. Do the rules need to be changed once Urenna takes the leadership of the clan? In time, maybe these rules need to be modified. Only time will tell Urenna thought.


	9. The First Mission

**The First Mission**

 _Shika Ninja Clan Compound_ , _Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

Crow woke up the next morning just before sunrise and quickly changed into his ninja outfit and gear. Soon he would wake up the children and cook them a small western style breakfast. From there he would drop the four year old Santi off to Omani who agreed to keep him while Crow and Urenna fly for the country of New Zealand. Crow found out the other day from Kari that the man responsible for the deaths of Urenna's family was last seen there. However, he was in an arms deal with another merchant going by the name of Harold "Trappy" Owens. Trappy was a specialist in bombs, and he was not an easy man to track. Crow felt that is would be a good opportunity to bring Urenna along so that she can gain experience in identifying clues on a target. But first…

 _Knock, knock, knock_ …

 _Omani's home in Misato, Japan_ …

Omani opened the door to see Crow and the children. She smiled, especially towards Santi. He eagerly ran for the arms of Omani as she picked him.

Omani: "Aw I'm happy to see you too."

Crow: "I really appreciate this Omani."

Omani: "It's no problem. I just hope you guys will be alright. New Zealand is a very nice place from what I hear. Hate to see a terrorist event happen down there."

Crow: "We will, but Omani will you be okay?"

Omani: "Yes. I will be fine Crow. Santi is here with me. I will protect him with my life. Please be safe."

Crow (Nods): "Alright then. Come on. Let's go Urenna." (Walks Off.)

Urenna: "Bye Omani."

Omani: "Sayanora you two! Be careful!"

Urenna: "We will!" (Now follows Crow.)

 _Now inside the hovercraft, midair above the Pacific Ocean_ …

Urenna: "Master?"

Crow: "Huh."

Urenna: "Do you think Omani will be okay? Have you talked with her alone?"

Crow: "I think she will be. I haven't talked to her about getting help, but I will when the time comes. For now get some rest. When we arrive in Auckland, I will need your undivided attention on what we have to find. Understood?"

Urenna: "Hai master."

As the ninjas arrived in the metro area of Auckland, Crow was aware that the possibility of meeting Cain here would be quite revealing for Urenna. She didn't know that part of the mission, but nonetheless Crow brought her with him to help investigate. Their search would take them to the Mount Eden district where the ex-girlfriend of "Trappy" Owens resided. Thanks to Kari and the local police department, Trappy was recently out of jail for assaulting his lover in a domestic dispute. One of his buddies probably bailed him out. Whether the woman was home or not, Crow needed to find some way of pinpointing Trappy's location.

 _Hiding in the trees, outside the apartment complex_ …

Urenna: "Master, what is that you are using?"

Crow: "An infrared thermal camera. I don't see anyone inside."

Urenna: "Can I see?"

Crow: "Yeah." (Gives it to her.) "What do you think?"

Urenna: "Whao! Everything is colorful. I see some people in red and orange."

Crow: "Right. It helps to view body temperatures within a building. However, the woman of the house is not home."

Urenna: "She is not home?"

Crow: "No. We are going in anyway. Camera please?"

Urenna (Give it back): "I hope she doesn't find out."

Crow: "A ninja leaves no clues of infiltration behind. Let's go."

Carefully going into the staircase, not to make it so obvious that they were breaking in an apartment room, Crow told Urenna to stay a good distance away from him so it would look only like Crow was entering the housing unit. He successfully unlocked the door using a rusty credit card. Then he signals for Urenna to come in.

Urenna (Closing the door): "Master I noticed there was a security camera outside."

Crow: "Don't worry. Kari, remember her? She hacked into the apartment complex's cameras and is using old rerun footage."

Urenna: "Oh."

Crow: "Start looking into the kitchen for any clues you think might belong to Trappy. I'm heading right for the bedroom."

Urenna: "Hai Master."

The duo searched most of the rooms in the apartment unit. Urenna found 2 clues that might help with the search, while Crow found 3 clues. They carefully replaced everything that was touched in the unit and left out in the same fashion that they came in. They returned near the hovercraft parked on top of a roof at a random building. It was here were Crow examined all of the clues.

Crow: "Show me what you found Urenna."

Urenna: "I found this letter at the kitchen and I think is a grenade pin."

Crow (Takes the items): "I see." (Takes out his clues): "This picture is our target. He left one of his guns here. And the final clue was an automated voice message on his girl's answering machine."

Urenna: "Really? What did it say?"

Crow: "Trappy is planning to attend an arms deal at a popular billiards club in the city. It's his job as a weapons merchant to get the best deals possible. He has aided many killers around the world, and his services must be put to an end. Once his meeting is over, I plan to ambush him using a decoy. That decoy will be you Urenna."

Urenna: "I'm a decoy. What do I gotta do?"

Crow: "I need you to play as a thief. Steal his wallet, pocket watch, or even his gun. Makes no difference to me. It's up to you. Just do not let yourself get hurt. I will be close by just in case. If his friends try to help him, then I will come and save you."

Urenna: "Ok I can do that. But what about his girlfriend?"

Crow: "She will just be dealt with by the local police here as an accomplice. I'm not concerned about her. Anyway let's get something to eat and wait until nightfall for this meeting to take place."

Urenna: "Hai! Master."

 _Later that night, Hixson Billiards Club, Auckland, New Zealand_ …

Urenna followed her master to the location of the club where Trappy Owens would speak to his clients. It was rather chilly in the night, so Urenna wrapped herself in a blanket and hid near a corner of another building as Crow used his infrared camera to scan the Billards club. From there Crow could see Trappy Owens at last in his large bulky frame. He was rambling away at his friends and clients while drinking. Crow could take this guy out right now, but he needed Urenna to gain experience in these kinds of mission, so he had to wait.

 _1 hour later_ …

Crow (Radios Urenna): "Urenna. Do you copy?"

 _No Answer_ …

Crow: "Urenna! Urenna!"

Urenna (Mumbles & Yawns): "Crow?"

Crow: "Urenna did you fall asleep?"

Urenna: "Sorry…Master."

Crow: "It's a good thing you kept your radio close or my plan would have been a complete failure thanks to you. Be alert! Trappy is about to come out of the club. You need to trail him until he is near his car to leave. Just take something valuable from him. Understand? His glasses, watch, jewelry. Whatever."

Urenna (Frantic): "Hai! Master! Forgive me!"

Crow: "Good! We can do this! Wait for my command to move in the parking lot."

Urenna: "Understood Master."

Soon, Trappy Owens finally left out of the club after making a deal with his clients while playing poker. He was somewhat tipsy from drinking large volumes of alcohol. The large man staggered back and forth, looking for his car. Crow commanded Urenna to start heading for Trappy's location.

Crow: "Urenna! Make your way in the parking lot! Trappy is there!"

Urenna: "Hai Master! On my way!"

Urenna kept her crouching position as she maneuvered through the cars. Some cars were leaving out the lot, but Urenna was determined to search for the target. Soon she found Trappy at last, moving from side to side within the driving lanes.

Urenna (Whispers): "Is that guy him Master? He's walking funny."

Crow: "Hai. It's him. Stay calm and grab something out of his pocket. Have him chase you. Remember where I told you to run to?"

Urenna: "Uh huh. The park down the block. Here I go." (Dashes off.)

The young Genin in a flash ran up behind Trappy proceeding to steal his wallet. Trappy felt a tug under his rear end, he turns around and finds a young teenage girl taunting him. Then he reached back behind him and realized what the girl stole from him.

Urenna: "Come and get me!" (Runs off.)

Trappy: "Hey! Hey! That's my wallet ya runt!" (Chases Urenna.)

Urenna slowed her running pace down so Trappy could still be in view of her eyesight. Of course, she could outrun this guy easy, but that would mess up the plan. As predicted the merchant kept right on chasing the girl until they made it to the small park around the block from the club. At the large oak tree, Urenna stopped right under the tree, hiding in the night's darkness. Trappy grew very worn out from running, but he was so enraged that he insisted the girl give him back the wallet.

Trappy (Huffing and puffing): "Give me back my wallet! The fun is over!"

Urenna: "No, I'm keeping it for myself!"

Trappy (reaches for his throwing knife.): "Oh yeah!?"

 _Something comes down right over top of Trappy before he could hit Urenna with the knife_ …

 _Crash_ …

Crow (Sitting over Trappy's back): "Trappy Owens, you are under arrest!"

Trappy (In pain.): "Agh! Who are…you?"

Crow: "I'm no one, but that doesn't matter. You are with us now. Urenna! Cuff him!"

Crow tosses the handcuffs over to Urenna. The ninja pinned his suspect down as Urenna took the man's hands and secured them with the cuffs. From there, Crow picked the larger man up with ease and that impressed Urenna. Crow said he would interrogate Trappy alone and commanded that Urenna returned to the hovercraft. Urenna didn't know why she could not hear the interrogation for herself, but she did what her master said and went back.

 _At the hovercraft_ …

Crow made it back with a knocked out Trappy Owens carried over his shoulder. Antoher chopper from Australia was on the way so that Trappy would be turned in to the UN prison complex in Geneva. Urenna waited under the hovercraft until Crow reappeared.

Crow: "I'm back."

Urenna: "Master you are back! What did he say? Our target?"

Crow (Tells a half-truth): "I got him to confess where he sells most of his merchandise here in New Zealand. He's gonna be in prison for a long time. Just waiting for the chopper to come and pick him up."

Urenna: "Really? That's it?"

Crow: "Yeah. He did not feel like talking much. So I had to pressure him into it. Anyway I know you are tired. As soon as the chopper comes to get Trappy, we will sleep somewhere warm and go back home in the midday."

Urenna (Nods): "Hai Master!"

What Crow did not say to Urenna is the fact that Trappy revealed Cain was hiding in the country for several years. Trappy lost contact with Cain after a blown weapons deal mismanaged itself. The merchant had no idea where Cain could have went since then. This angered Crow as the ninja hit Trappy's solar plexus knocking him out unconscious. How many associates must Crow arrest until he finds the killer of Urenna's family?


	10. Tutelage

**Tutelage**

 _3 years later_ , _Shika Ninja Clan Compound_ , _Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

 **Urenna** (Later known as Master Raven)

Age: Almost 16 years old.

Height: 168 centimeters (Still growing)

Weight: 49 kilograms (Still growing)

Current Ninja Rank: Genin

 **Santi** (Later known as Raven)

Age: 7 years old

Height: 117 centimeters

Weight: 21 kilograms

Current Ninja Rank: Chunin

 **Hide Umezu** (Also known as Crow)

Age: almost 47 years old

Height: 175 centimeters

Weight: 82 kilograms

Current Rank: Kage (Headmaster of his clan)

 **Omani Tusboi**

Age: 45 years old

Height: 167 centimeters

Weight: 60 kilograms (lost a few pounds)

Current Rank: Jonin

 **Unknown Baby** (Later known as Condor)

Age: Just an infant at the moment

Some time went by since Urenna's first ever mission alongside her master for ninja training. During that time, Urenna continued to train as hard as ever, improving her martial arts, disguises, and stealth infiltration. Her test into the jonin level of ninjitsu arts was coming up very soon, but before that it was almost time for little Santi to begin his chunin exam.

Santi began his training earlier than Urenna did when she got started right at the age of seven years old. Santi, now seven himself at this time, was getting prepared for his chunin exam already. Master Crow once again left for another mission in the Congo region which was getting under fire due to guerilla warfare much like in Urenna's homeland over 9 years ago. It would be up to her to train Santi for the remaining days ahead of his chunin exam. Of course Omani was still teaching at her job, so she could not be there every day at the compound. For today, Urenna would have Santi perform a track course exercise of speed runs. Then he would spar with the older kunoichi by the temple.

The boy was rather sore from the previous day of training and he was not as spunky because of it. Urenna had to be firm with Santi and commanded him to get started on his trial runs. Santi's biggest obstacle ahead of him was a 7 foot wall that he would have to double jump over and then run over the creek for about 200 feet after he finishes gliding through the tree branches.

Urenna: "Okay. It's a new day! Santi! Santi? Are you alright?"

Santi (Yawning): "Urenna I'm still sleepy and sore."

Urenna: "Did you not go to bed last night like I told you too?"

Santi: "I woke up in the middle of the night. Had to pee."

Urenna: "Because you drank too much fruit punch. I told you about that!"

Santi: "But I like it a lot."

Urenna: "Look, I know you are just a kid, but you should know that we don't live normal lives. As ninja we owe it to our clan and master to excel in our customs and skill. That includes resting properly and not over eating or drinking!"

Santi: "Sorry."

Urenna: "Good. Now if you don't have to use to restroom again then we must get started on your trial course. Get in the start position and I will blow the whistle."

Santi: "Ok, ok! I'm going!" (Darts off)

The young boy dashed for the start position on the up the small hill to begin his trial run. Urenna followed him once she could get a good view of the first part of the track. With a whistle and stopwatch in her pounch, Urenna took both of them out and got herself ready to give the signal.

Urenna: "On your mark! Get set! Goooo!" (Blows whistle.)

Santi took off as fast as he could. The little boy hopped on branch to branch in the first leg of the trial run. Urenna made sure to keep up with Santi so that he would not fall off and injure himself. He was doing really well despite complaining about soreness earlier. Then Santi jumped down from about 80 feet down out of the tress and landed softly on the grass. From there, he had to hop down another 50 feet at the trail heading for the large obstacle course wall.

Urenna (Observes): "Now for the double wall jump."

Santi paused for a brief moment, looking at the big wall before him. Now serious, Santi raced to the wall and jumped as high as his skinny legs could make him go up. After planting his left loot into the wall surface, he quickly bounced up another 3 feet until he reached out with both hands and grabbed the very top of the wall. Holding on very tightly, Santi gathered himself and climbed over the wall. Landing back on the ground, Santi caught his breath again and raced back into the woods.

Urenna (Following him.): "Good work Santi. Now for the creek."

Two minutes into the trial run, Santi was well within range to finish the race on time. All he had to do was run over the water and not sink down in the creek. The boy enters the sand bank of the creek. From there, Santi took another deep breath and then he took off faster than before. Any slow down on the creek will mean his body would surely sink into the water.

Urenna (Watching): "Look at him go! Keep it up Santi! Almost done!"

At high speed, Santi tip topped rapidly above the surface leaving the rest of the creek in an explosion of water particles. Meanwhile, Urenna took a shortcut path that Crow showed her before he left to meet Santi over at the finish line of the Level 3 training grounds. With the timer and whistle ready, Urenna could see Santi dart over at the white line in between the wooden posts. Urenna blew the whistle loudly as Santi pumped the brakes with his little feet. He collapses on his knees as he started to catch his breath. Then he turned his head over to Urenna wondering how well he had raced the course this time around.

Urenna (Looks at the stopwatch): "I gotta say Santi, I think you may have reached your best time! A fine job indeed!"

Santi: "I did?"

Urenna: "Yep."

Santi: "Yes! How fast was I?"

Urenna: "Two minutes and 34 seconds."

Santi: "Aw man! I heard you did two minutes on this course."

Urenna: "Actually my personal best here is one minute and forty seven seconds. That's even better than Omani's personal best by six seconds and only second to Master Crow of course."

Santi: "What was his best time?"

Urenna: "On this course? Like a minute and 10 seconds."

Santi: "Whoa! Master is super fast!"

Urenna: "Uh huh. When you catch your breath come back and meet me at Level 2 so that you can practice your knife throws."

Santi: "Man I need some water."

Urenna: "It's in that cooler over there by the tree." (Points to her left.)

Santi: "Alright!"

When Santi finished drinking water he then hurried over back to Level 2 of the training grounds. For another hour Santi was instructed by Urenna to throw various projectile weapons at the designated targets. Then Santi's final exercise would be to practice ninjitsu with Urenna at the temple, the level 5 portion of the training grounds. First, it was formal moves or katas, then it was weapons training, finally it was sparring time.

Urenna: "Ok. Now it's time for your weekly sparring session. If you can kick me in the head, then we can stop early for today. If not, we will spar for the entire hour."

Santi: "Aw man! An hour? That's too long!"

Urenna: "The day is still young. I could make you run again if you don't cooperate. Now let's begin."

For the entire time they fought, Santi still was not able to land a head attack against the much taller Urenna. By the end of the sparring session, Santi laid on the ground all worn out. He was sore, beaten, and exhausted. Urenna then looked over at the boy and told him that he was well on his way of becoming a chunin ninja.

Urenna: "That's all for today Santi. You really are doing a great job. I'm pleased!"

Santi: "Ugghh…"

Urenna: "You'll have to get used to it. I had to, and I fought Master almost every other day." (Laughs). "I'll help you back up. Come on."

The sun was getting lower as the day continued. Urenna carried the smaller boy, Santi, over her back as her laid there feeling so weary and tired. When they arrived back at the compound, Urenna noticed Omani had arrived since the front door was already opened. Omani must have left work early for today. Urenna greeted the older woman inside the cave.

Urenna: "Omani? You are here early."

Omani: "Hai Urenna-chan! School was in session for half a day today. The children were allowed to leave at 12 o'clock. I'm glad to be honest. It was a lot of work to create their report cards."

Urenna: "I'll say."

Omani (Sees Santi): "From the look of Santi, I'd say you gave him a rough time today." (Giggles.)

Urenna: "Well he needed it. He didn't sleep properly last night, but he still broke his time at the creek today. So I'll cut him some slack."

Omani: "That's sounds wonderful! I'm really proud of our little one!"

Urenna: "Yeah I feel the same way Omani, but I'm ready to get this runt off my back!"

Omani (Laughing): "Oh Urenna."

 _Phone rings from the Kitchen, Omani answers it while Urenna places the sleepy Santi on the sofa_ …

Omani: "Hello?"

Crow: "Omani?"

Omani: "Hide?"

Crow: "Hai it's me. Look I have another child in the hovercraft with me. I am almost home. What a crazy week this has been."

Omani: "Really? Oh dear! Do you need any help Hide? I have medicine and I will take the baby in the cave if you cannot do it yourself."

Crow: "I'm about to land in 2 minutes, just keep your distances and wait for me to touchdown alright, arigato."

Omani: "Hai! Hide!"

Hangs up…

Urenna: "What's going on?"

Omani (Rushing for the door): "Hide is almost here and…he has another child."

Urenna: "You serious?"

Omani did not hear that last part as she opened the door to hear the loud noise of the hovercraft descending towards the flat surface of the cliff. By the time the hovercraft landed, Omani was right there to assist Crow who was wounded even though he did not tell Omani. Urenna could see that he had something like a bag or a cloth perhaps deep in his arms. But then Omani grabbed the cloth and out revealed a baby's head.

Omani: "Urenna! Please help Crow! He hurt his leg!"

Urenna: "Nani?"

Urenna went up the cockpit to help Master Crow. By the time they were off the hovercraft, Crow told her that he could manage on his own despite have a bullet wound on his right thigh muscle. Urenna ignored his plea,and kept dragging back Crow into the cave. From inside the cave, Crow explained why he saved the child as he rested on the couch. Omani carefully picked up Santi after placing the baby at Crow's room. She would put Santi to bed in his room.

Urenna: "Master what happened? I mean how did you get shot?"

Crow: "It was crazy out there in Goma. The rebels ambushed the Congo government forces. If the General hadn't called for my help, I don't believe the military would won their battle. Unfortunately, he did not make it. He asked me if he were to die, then I must make haste into the city and find his wife and son. Well, just like with your family, I found her dead in the house. Assassins killed her, but I could hear the baby crying deep under the bedroom closet. He was lucky those men did not find him. As I left, more rebel troops appeared out into the streets. I ran as fast as I could until one of the bullets hit my leg. I'm glad it passed through me or I would not be here right now. I quickly bandaged the wound and took the crying baby safely back on the plane."

Urenna: "Unbelievable. So is everything gonna be okay back at the Congo."

Crow: "I don't think so. Not with the general dead. The war might keep going even with the rebels having a territorial disadvantage."

Urenna: "I see."

Omani (Enters back in.): "Crow. Crow! Let me see your leg."

Crow: "Ok." (Presents his leg to Omani.)

Omani (Looks at the wound): "If this doesn't get sealed properly, you could get an infection. Urenna will you help me gather some towels and hot water. It will get the medical kit out of my car."

Urenna: "Hai Omani."

Omani took some medical classes with a friend who was a doctor right after getting her degree in education. So she was no rookie when it came to doing stitches. She made sure Crow drunk a sedative to suppress the pain while he was getting patched together again. Urenna watched carefully as Omani cleaned out the blood and sowed the wound up completely. By the time the surgery was complete, Crow drifted to sleep himself. Omani wiped the sweat off her head, Urenna came back with a cup of tea.

Urenna: "That was great work Omani."

Omani: "Arigato Urenna." (Drinking the cup)

Urenna: "He told me about the baby. He lost both of his parents. Just like me."

Omani: "I see, so we have another new member of the clan. I wonder what we should name him?"

Urenna: "Uh…I dunno."

Omani: "As long as Hide doesn't complain, allow me to come up with a name."

Urenna: "You will do it? Like what?"

Omani: "I will tell you by tomorrow. You should get some sleep yourself."

Urenna: "Well alright. I am getting sleepy." (Yawns)

Omani: "I will look after Crow here, now you rest."

Urenna (walks off): "Ok, night Omani."

Omani: "Good night."


	11. The Jonin Exam

**The Jonin Exam**

 _Shika Clan Compound, Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

A few months passed since Crow returned with a shot leg after leaving a dangerous mission in the Congo region of Africa. He requested additional medical attention as the UN picked him up from a nearby heliport several miles away from the compound. Crow was gone from the children for about a month until he could return to start Santi's chunin exam. Santi's exam took place in Fukuoka, a much bigger city compared to where Urenna did her's in Beppo. The boy did well enough to pass despite missing a key clue in solving his investigation of a mock robbery.

Once that was over, Urenna continued her diligent training on her own until one day, Crow and Omani summoned her alone at the temple within the obstacle course. There was a debate as to where Urenna's Jonin Exam would take place. Right before Urenna appeared inside, Crow and Omani talked about this passionately.

Omani: "Master never sent us overseas for a Jonin level exam. And why choose America?"

Crow: "It will prepare her for what is to come if she is willing to work as a secret agent."

Omani: "How are you even going to set this exam up? I can't go obviously because of my school teaching, but I have heard terrible things about the city you are picking to orchestrate this test. Crime is through the roof there!"

Crow: "The test will be to catch a criminal. If she can do it, then the UN will know that Urenna can follow in my footsteps as an agent."

Omani: "Um Hide…I hope this has nothing to do with that murderer of her family is it?"

Crow: "No…not this time. Though my CO has told me that Kain could be in the US still. We just do not know where exactly."

Omani: "I'd still feel uneasy about this. Those Americans are trigger happy you know."

Crow: "I'm well aware of that, but no guns can match our speed and precision. Here she comes."

 _Urenna enters the temple and closes the doors behind her_ …

Urenna (Kneeling at Crow and Omani): "Masters, I am here as requested."

Omani: "You may relax Urenna."

 _Urenna sits down on the floor_ …

Omani: "Your Jonin exam is in a few days. Crow here will explain the details about your test. After that you can ask us any questions about it alright?"

Urenna: "Hai."

Crow: "Your mission is to apprehend this man, he is a fugitive wanted on several drug trafficking and robbery charges. My sources tell me he is hiding himself in the city of Detroit. His nickname is Sinista. He has a gang under his payroll for protection known as the Maniaks. However, if you can capture him alive, not only will you have passed the exam, you will also cut off the money supply of this gang. This will make it much easier for the police and the National Guard to find and arrest these individuals. Any concerns so far?"

Urenna: "So if I capture this man, where do I drop him off? Do I send him to you or?"

Crow: "You can drop him off by the main police station in downtown. I can send you the coordinates once we arrive there."

Urenna: "I see. It sounds like this man is well protected by this gang. I will fail the test if I get captured right?"

Crow: "Hai and if you do not capture him in 5 days then I will have to give you a failing grade. Then you will retest within 6 months to a year."

Urenna: "I understand. When do we leave for Detroit?"

Crow: "First thing in the morning. And do not worry about the boys. Santi will watch over the compound while Omani will keep Brice (the new baby's name)."

Urenna: "Is that a good idea to allow Santi to stay by himself at the compound?"

Crow: "Santi has done well enough to earn our trust, he will not run off and do anything stupid. Omani will track him down if he does."

Omani: "I will keep tabs on him Urenna, rest assured."

Crow: "With that said…let us return to the cave and eat dinner."

Omani: "Oh yes, I am starving."

The three shinobis left out of the temple to return for the cave. Urenna was not all too concerned about the test. How could this particular mission be any different from the other missions she helped Crow in? The next day could not come any sooner.

 _The following day, arriving in Detroit, Michigan, USA_ …

The first day of Urenna's Jonin Exam would begin as soon as Crow got her settled in a hotel in the downtown Detroit area. Crow gave Urenna a tracking device chip so he could keep tabs on her while he briefly traveled for New York to speak with Kari. From here on out, Urenna was on her own. But the first thing Urenna was going to do is sleep off the jet lag.

Waking up in the late afternoon hours, Urenna got in a good long sleep. She quickly changed into her gear and began to do reconnaissance across the city. When she could see the lettering of the city police station, Urenna trekked her way there on the double. Using a disguise, Urenna carefully entered inside the station through the upstairs door at the rooftop. Wearing a cop outfit similar to that of the workers no one suspected a thing while Urenna ventured the hallways. Eventually she spotted the criminal files room so she could get a better idea on who is Sinista guy is.

Browsing file after file, Urenna eventually found the special folder with his identification and criminal records. The folder was really big. There would be no time to inspect every document. Suddenly, the door opens up. It was a deputy chief officer coming in by himself. The Deputy Chief's name was Larry Reece or Chief Reece who was in his early 50s. He happened to notice the room was unlocked and decided to inspect the place only to find a woman standing in the middle of the file cabinets. She looked at him in much surprise. Chambers questioned why Urenna was inside the room.

Deputy Chief Reece: "No officers are allowed in here unless you were granted permission. Now who sent you?"

Urenna: "Oh I'm sorry! I thought this was the mail room! Which floor is this?"

Chief Reece: "The first floor in the east wing. Are you new around here?"

Urenna: "Yes I am! I'm sorry for coming in here. I will not do it again." (Rushing past him heading for the door.) "Which way is the staircase?"

Chief Reece: "To the left."

Urenna: "Oh Thank you sir." (Walking off.)

Chief Reece (Wonders.): "Must be a new recruit. Never seen her before."

Urenna (Heading upstairs): "That was too close! Now is not the time to introduce myself to the police just yet. I just needed more information about this criminal I'm pursuing. The file says he frequents a liquor store called Marion's Beverages N Things on the West side of town. I will start my investigation there."

 _At Marion's Beverages N Things, Livernois Avenue, West Side Detroit, Michigan, USA_ …

The more time Urenna spent here in Detroit, the more she started to dislike this city. Streets were filled with debris and potholes everywhere. People did not seem to care about the plight of their households or businesses for that matter. Everything was dilapidated. Leaping off a delivery truck she hitched on, Urenna landed near the very street where the liquor store in question was supposed to be.

The place was not busy at the moment since it was early in the night. However, Urenna hid in the shadows and watched for any customers getting inside. The man in question still did not show up. Every now and then a worker at the liquor store would gather crates of alcohol and other drinks from the back storage room heading outside. Urenna would confront this person to see if he knew anything about Sinista.

Urenna: "Hey Mister!"

Store worker (Scared dropping the crate of beer): "Wha? Hold up! Who are you?"

Urenna: "Take it easy, just stay calm. I am not robbing you. Can you answer some questions for me?"

Store worker: "Questions? Like what?"

Urenna: "Are you familiar with a guy called Sinista?"

Store worker: "Yeah but no kid should be hanging around him. He's not the one to start trouble with girl."

Urenna: "I understand he is not your average guy, so when does he come by and buy things here?"

Store worker: "I'm not telling you that sh*t. He might think I'm trying to rob him if you surprise him somehow. He never comes in here by himself. The man always has goons by his side."

Urenna: "Fine. I won't deal with him here. Where else does he go beside this spot?"

Store worker: "If I tell you that…then you promise not to come back here unannounced again? You are lucky I didn't call the police on ya!"

Urenna: "Okay fine! Now please tell me where else can I go to find him!"

Store worker: "Down this street there is an old car dealership that I hear Sinista uses as a drug house. But he is only there in early morning hours. You don't need to do nothing against him. You just asking to get killed."

Urenna: "Thanks sir. I will leave now."

Urenna left out as requested by the liquor store owner. She wondered just how much abuse the owner had to deal with when some of Sinista's men would come around and steal some of his goods. All she had to do was continue down Livernois Avenue and eventually she will spot the old Chevrolet car dealership. After trekking carefully through the street, Urenna would finally arrive at the site in reference. The dealership was really run down, but there were a lot of vehicles scattered around the place. Some of the vehicles did not look run down at all. So Urenna knew that this was a hideout. She could hear some laughter from within the old office building. The men inside were gambling playing dominoes while smoking Ganja.

Urenna (Peeking through a window.): "Well that is not him. Those must be his lackeys." (Hears a car coming.) "Uh oh. I hear someone coming. Better hide."

After hiding behind a burnt up exterior of a Cadillac Coupe, Urenna watched keenly as an armored truck appeared in front of the office building. Soon enough about 4 men got out of the vehicle, including the man Urenna was targeting, Sinista. He wasn't a big guy, standing only about 5 feet 7 inches, but he was hauling some heavy fire power. His biggest weapon was a state of the art Gatling gun which one of his subordinates was pushing out of the back of the truck.

B-Lo: "Where do I place this gun at Sinista?"

Sinista: "Hide it in the garage. I will be there to inspect it shortly. The rest of you can do whatever, just don't do anything stupid ya hear me!"

Urenna (Looking on.): "Look at the size of that thing. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that gun. When I get inside the garage I'm going to ambush him, tie him up, and leave without none of these guys knowing it."

With that plan in mind, Urenna carefully follows Sinista and his bodyguard B-Lo inside the garage. Trying to find a way in, Urenna found a ventilation shaft to crawl inside from the roof. But this shaft did not lead into the main garage area. Instead it took her into another small office space. Urenna could not see what was going on. However, something unexpected happened. The front door was sealed by a metal gate. Urenna was trapped and then.

 _Smoke gas begins to spew throughout the dark room_ …

Urenna: "Oh no!" (Cough cough cough) "I can't…get out!" (Cough, cough, cough.)

The young chunin had no idea about the heightened security Sinista's men established. This caught her by surprise and Urenna eventually collapsed passing out because of the sleeping gas. After ten minutes of the gas being cleared, the door is unsealed and reopening it is Sinista himself looking down at the intruder. He was taken aback to see that it was a young woman, but nonetheless he planned to lock her up at the storage shed for a later interrogation.

Sinista: "Well…well…well. Looks like this girl thought she could steal from me but I ain't letting that happen." (Grinning.)


	12. Dicey Situation

**Dicey Situation**

 _Former Mazda Car Dealership, Livernois Avenue, Detroit, Michigan, USA_ …

Urenna was undergoing her Jonin Examination by finding and apprehending a drug lord by the name of Sinista. Thinking she had the upper hand by spying on him, Urenna ended up falling into a trap by entering the office space of the former car dealership which was bobby trapped by a laser detecting mechanism unlocking sleep gas. The girl succumbed to the gas and collapsed on the floor passing out. Now, Urenna found herself waking up in a smelly storage shed right outside the old car lot. Her head was kind of hurting her as well but she was looking around to view her surroundings.

Urenna: "Huh? What happened? Where am I? Looks like I am in a shed."

 _Realizing her upper body was chained u_ p…

Urenna (In her mind): "Oh no! I have been caught! They got me chained! Crap! If these were ropes I could easily get out of this, but chains require heat to undo. Now where in the shed can I find that?"

Urenna frantically looks around. She did spot a blow torch but it was too high to reach sitting on the highest part of a shelf. Over to her left she found several knives and even a crowbar, but those weren't sharp enough to cut off the metal. Then from behind Urenna, there was a small saw laying on the ground. It looked sharp enough to at least cut some of the chain off. However, Urenna would need to turn around try to pick up the saw by falling down sideways. Maybe Urenna could use her feet to pick it up and then toss it over to her hands. It was a dangerous maneuver but it was worth a shot.

Urenna: "Gotta turn around first." (Turning the chair facing the hand saw.) "Come on!" (Gathering her feet over the saw's handle.) "I got it, steady." (Scooting some more.) "Okay. Here we go!"

Urenna tossed the saw in the air with her feet. She was a little too forceful as the saw bounced from the corrugated metal ceiling. However, by some the handle part of the saw landed straight into Urenna's right hand. She did it.

Urenna: "I don't believe it! I didn't think I could catch it on my first try! Now to try and cut these chains."

Now with both hands, Urenna tries her hardest to cut the chains. After about 5 minutes, she had to stop because her hands were cramping too bad. Although maybe one or two chains were halfway cut off, she still had a ways to go. Suddenly there were footsteps approaching the storage shed. Urenna could no longer proceed to cut the rest of the chains so she had no choice but to drop the saw. Although…

 _Shed door opens_ …

B-Lo: "I thought we heard some noises coming from in here!"

E Beg: "Our girl is up! Let's take her to the boss!"

B-Lo: "She'll be a dead girl if she don't open her mouth."

Urenna: "No! Stay back! Nooo!"

The two lackeys ignored Urenna's pleas as the larger one picked her up from off the chair. Carrying Urenna over the shoulder, B-Lo sent the girl to see Sinista back at the office. Sinista was playing with darts while listening to some sports talk radio show before his guys knocked on the door. He told them to come in and they dropped the girl on the floor while still in chains.

B-Lo: "She woke up Sinista."

Sinista: "Oh she did huh. Yeah look at her! All tied up and nowhere to run!"

E Beg: "What cha gonna do you with her?"

Sinista: "First I have some questions for her. And then we can decide on what to do with her after that. Make her sit down on that seat right there."

B-Lo: "C'mon!"

Urenna was now facing Sinista while sitting on a cold folding chair. She needed to careful in this interrogation or otherwise it would be the end of her life.

Sinista (Stands up.): "First off, the question everybody round here wanna know! What were you doing looking around in my complex?"

Urenna (Lying.): "I was looking for money. I don't have any."

Sinista: "Money? Money I do got. But I don't just hand it to nobody!" (Smacks Urenna in the face.) "If you wanted money from me there are only two things you could have done. Sell my dope or become one of my ********!"

Urenna: "Never! I will not do that!"

Sinista: "Oh really!" (Hits her again.) "Somebody sent you to watch us! And what kind of get up are you wearing anyway? Halloween was last year!"

 _B-Lo and E Beg start laughing_ …

B-Lo: "She lookin' like a ninja man!"

Sinista (Grabbing Urenna's chin.) "Tell me! Who sent you? Now!"

 _Urenna grimaces in pain but refuses to reveal her intentions_ …

Sinista: "Fine then. I'll make an example out of you! Take her outside!"

So B-Lo takes Urenna over his shoulder again taking her out of the office. They were going to take her over into the old garage area so they could hang the girl over a large hook in midair. The rest of Sinista's crew all gathered around the attraction that was Urenna. They were holding knives, glass, darts, and anything sharp they could find. Urenna was trying to use her strength to break the few chains she managed to chip up with the handsaw, but could she break away in time before becoming a human target to these lowlifes?

Sinista: "Listen up fellas! We been drawing too much attention to ourselves over the past week! First we lose Screech in a shootout against the GDs, then we got RJ and Mookie locked up the next night because of the shootout, and now we attracting spies in our complex! Whoever sent this tramp is gonna know what it means to not **** with us!"

 _The men yell and scream in unison_ …

Urenna (Still loosening the chains.)(Thinking): "I think I'm getting them less tight now. After that, I have to fight."

Sinista: "Throw whatever it is you got at this girl! Make her *ss cry for mercy!"

The Maniaks all snickered and laughed while they kept their eyes on Urenna. However, Urenna was going to surprise them all when she finally loosen the one chain that was completely broken. E Beg was the first guy to try and throw a broken glass bottle at Urenna, but it was too late. Urenna had finally loosen the chains just in time to drop down on the surface. Everyone in the gang couldn't believe it, including Sinista himself.

One Maniak Crew Member: "What the h*ll?"

B-Lo: "How did she get loose?"

Sinista: "Don't let her leave outta here! Get her!"

The gang all swarmed at Urenna, but close combat she was fully prepared for. Urenna vanished from her landing spot without a trace. This move all spooked the Maniaks. Then Urenna reappeared and kicked two men in midair at the same time. She used her dagger and slashed six different other guys. Thought the cuts were non-lethal, they were enough to make the gang members immobilized. The other guys saw this and started panicking because they have never seen anyone move like this before, so they ran out of the garage. Even E Beg ran off.

B-Lo stayed behind and used his large arms to swing at Urenna with a metal baseball bat. Fighting a guy like this brought Urenna back down memory lane to the man she encountered in her Chunin Exam back in Japan, but she was a bigger girl now. After a cross swing with the bat from left to right, Urenna slashed B-Low five times from his legs and she caught his neck with her to drop him dead in his face with a back hand spring toss. Sinista could only stand by disbelief. His underground organization was crumbling right before his eyes. All because of a young mysterious girl.

Sinista (Pulls out a gun.): "I'm gonna blow yo head off!"

His effort to shoot at Urenna proved futile. She disappeared and reappeared right beside Sinista as she hit him right on his jugular vein with the left hand. At that instant Sinista collapsed on the ground and he was out. Urenna looked around to see that no one else was in the garage. Now she just needed to hogtie Sinista and take him to the Detroit Police Headquarters. Urenna found some string to wrap Sinista's hands and feet. So she was able to carry him out of the old car dealership.

 _Later at the Detroit Police Department_ …

Urenna managed to escape the dealership while taking a small car that the gang stole for themselves and drove it with an unconscious Sinista, she took him to the headquarters of the Detroit Police Department. It was still quiet outside given it was the early morning hours, so Urenna simply took Sinista at the front door where he finally came too.

Sinista: "Uhhh…what the. Wha?"

Urenna (Standing him up so he could walk.): "So you are finally awake."

Sinista: "Untie me you b*tch!"

Urenna: "Yeah right. I'm dropping you off to the cops!" (Points at the Lettering on the building.)

Sinista: "OH **** NO!"

Urenna: "Oh yes!" (Pushing him into the entrance door.) "Have fun!"

Sinista ran right into the doors of the police headquarters as Urenna couldn't help but laugh while she stayed outside. The officers inside could not believe that one of their biggest criminals waltzed into their building all by himself. Hogtied by the hands even! Sinista he pleaded to the officers about a crazy girl who brought him here. Of course the police checked outside but one of them saw any girl. None of that mattered to them. Sinista was finally in their possession and they now have him.

Urenna made sure to get out of sight. She was on the adjacent building where the small car was parked. It was here where she notified her master about the mission.

Urenna (Using her radio): "Master? Are you there?" (After a pause.) "Master? Oh. He must be asleep. It is after 3 A.M. out here. I should get some sleep myself, then maybe I can try again. Not to mention I could use an icepack for my face."

 _Later that day, 11:30 A.M., Crowne Plaza Hotel, Detroit, Michigan, USA_ …

 _Urenna's radiocom buzzes_ …

Urenna (In her bed): "Ugh…so tired." (Then realizes.) "Oh…it's Master!" (Picks up and answers the radio.) "Hai! Master?"

Hide: "Urenna. I have been trying to reach you for over an hour. I'm almost near Detroit. I'd take it you must have found Sinista correct?"

Urenna (Yawning.): "Yeah. But you did not answer your call earlier in the morning. Maybe you were asleep. I am sorry."

Hide: "I was sleeping, so you are in bed still?"

Urenna: "Hai Master, last night was wild I have to admit. Sinista's goons almost got me killed, but I was lucky and broke out of my bondage and I was able to catch Sinista when he almost shot me. I dropped him off at the police station like you wanted me to."

Hide: "Really? Then I am very proud of you Urenna. It was a dangerous task, even for a Chunin to do this. Once I confirm that Sinista is in prison for myself, and not just from the news tabloid,s then I will pass you for your Jonin test. You just keep resting while I make a stop at the police headquarters."

Urenna: "Hai Master! I will! Sayonara!"

Hide: "I will see you soon." (Hangs up.)

How could Urenna go back to bed after knowing her test was complete? Sure, the job was dangerous, but Urenna trusted her training and instincts and got the task done. She could not wait for Hide to make it official for her so that she could return to Japan and let everyone know about her crazy time here in Detroit.


	13. Pressing On

**Pressing On**

 _Shika Ninja Clan Compound_ , _Morotsuka, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan_ …

It was a wild week for the newly ranked Jonin ninja. Urenna managed to escape by defeating an infamous criminal and his gang. Urenna, all by herself, took down the gang and had its leader arrested. It was a risky mission for any ninja, let alone a young one, to face such a daunting task. Yet, Urenna did what was required to pass her Jonin exam. Her master, Crow, could not have been more proud with his first student. By the time Urenna returned to Japan with Crow, she had a quite the story to tell Omani when she arrived at the compound along with Santi and the new baby the clan adopted.

Omani (Entering the compound with the baby in the carriage.): "Guys! Are you there?"

Urenna: "Omani? Is that you?"

Omani: "Hai! Urenna! You guys made it back I see! Where is Hide?"

Urenna (Entering the great room.): "Master and Santi went to clean up the temple, but they will be back. Master said I could relax for the rest for the day."

Omani: "Oh I see. But did you pass your exam?"

Urenna (With a smile): "I sure did! But it got really crazy I will admit."

Omani: "Let me place sleepy head over here." (Lays the carriage on top of the rocking chair.) "Let's sit together on the sofa and you can tell me all about your test."

Urenna: "Hai."

 _Urenna tells her story to Omani_ …

Omani: "Unbelievable! I can't believe you managed to do all of that by yourself! But Hide still could have helped you during that time."

Urenna: "I couldn't call him at the time. I left my radio in the hovercraft. So I had to escape and take Sinista's guys out before they could do me in."

Omani: "I still would not want you to risk your life over criminals at your young age. The future of the clan depends on you Urenna."

Urenna: "I know. Say, what was your Jonin exam like then?"

Omani: "Nowhere near as dangerous as yours. But I did have to save someone's life from danger. The person I helped needed an antidote but it was held by a corrupt doctor and the hired soldiers who protected him. Of course, I did not engage the military soldiers, but I was able to disguise myself and steal the antidote from the doctor's office. Then I gave the person who was a young girl the cure and she was back on her feet in no time. That's how I passed my test."

Urenna: "So no beating up bad guys?"

Omani: "You could, but the whole point of my mission was to save a life, not to take down a criminal. I only did that in my last exam, which I worked together with Hide a few years later. There we took out some Yakuza hiding in Saipan. That mission was fun I have to admit."

Urenna: "Oh."

Omani: "At any rate, I am happy that you are back. I will stay here and prepare dinner. You get your much needed rest alright."

Urenna (Yawning.): "Okay."

Omani: "I will wake you up when dinner is ready."

Urenna went back to her bedroom so she could sleep once more. Omani prepared dinner as Hide and Santi returned to the compound cave about 90 minutes later. Omani spoke to Hide about Urenna's exam. Although it was an unusual test, Hide was confident that Urenna could arrest Sinista. He simply did not think Urenna would get captured that easily. For that reason alone, Urenna would need further training. Hide encouraged Omani to aid him in teaching Urenna better approaches in espionage.

 _More time passes, 5 years later_ …

Now at 21 years old, Urenna remained at the Jonin level in her development as a ninja. During that time, Urenna learned nearly every lesson given to her by both Hide and Omani in disguises, espionage, and impersonating other people. She also trained Santi and even the young boy who went by the name Brice in their development as ninja. It was a tough job for Urenna to keep the boys in line. Sometimes they would neglect training by horseplay or pretending to be sick. So they would have to clean up the compound or even study more reading material overnight. Both Urenna and Omani would check on their progress.

However, during the last 5 years, Hide's work as a secret agent was busier than ever. He would still drop in Kyushu to check on his students, but not as often. Urenna duly followed her master's wishes in co-op missions and keeping the Shika Clan compound secure. One day, training the boys in combat went about as usual outside the temple area. Hide arrived late in the afternoon to watch them all train. When the young ninja were done, he had an announcement to tell them all. Especially Urenna.

Hide: "That's enough!"

The boys: "Master!"

Urenna (turning around.): "Master, I did not know you were coming today!"

Hide: "It's alright. I need to tell you all of this. Come inside the temple with me."

All students:" Hai!"

 _Inside the temple_ …

Hide: "Now that I have your attention, I have been pondering on whether or not I would do this. Urenna, I especially would like your input on this here letter. Take it and see for yourself." (Hands out the letter.)

Urenna (Takes and reads the letter invitation.): "Wow! It's a challenge!"

Santi: "A challenge?"

Urenna: "Not just any challenge. A special tournament hosted by the Five Elders."

Santi: "Ehh…who are the Five Elders?"

Urenna: "A special group of Kung Fu Masters in China. They oversee all martial art activity within the country. I hear they are very skilled in combat. Master are you planning to accept this?"

Hide: "Maybe but I want your take on it first before I tell Omani the same thing."

Urenna: "You should do it. The world needs to know that ninjitsu is not dead."

Hide: "So you say yes?"

Urenna (Nodding.): "Do it master."

Santi: "Yeah do it!"

Hide: "Hmmm…alright then. Let's head back. I will ask Omani about this once we eat dinner."

Hide and his students went back to the compound as the sun set within the horizon of Morotsuka's mountains. Omani was back from school teaching and brought dinner home this time, courtesy of the Ishidas. Hide relayed the message given to him from the letter for Omani. Though she was concerned for Hide in these fights, Omani did not want Hide to be mad at her if she rejected the idea of participating in this contest. So she said yes to him.

With the blessing of his clan, Hide would write a letter back to the Five Elders accepting the terms for participation in the tournament. Then he got a call, it was his commanding officer, Kari. Apparently she received a tip on Cain, who most thought he completely disappeared from the Earth. Since everyone was in bed, Hide decided to answer the call in his office/room.

Hide: "Crow here."

Kari: "Crow, I know you are enjoying time with your family, but you won't believe this."

Crow: "Why? What's the trouble?"

Kari: "Remember Cain? Our sources tells us he's been spotted in Russia speaking with members of the Dragunov family in Saint Petersburg."

Crow (Rising up from his chair): "Cain! That bastard! And you say he's with the Dragunov family?"

Kari: "Yeah I know. The Dragunovs are a tough bunch. Especially Bogdan Dragunov, the head of the family. There is a possibility that he will be in the Wan He Tournament hosted by the Five Elders."

Crow: "Oh really? The Five Elders gave me an invitation to come fight as well."

Kari: "What? Did you accept?"

Crow: "I did."

Kari: "Good Crow! Perhaps you can make Bogdan talk at some point during the tournament. Remember, do not do anything too rash by attacking him outside the fighting area. You could be banned by the Elders in their schools for good."

Crow: "I'll keep that in mind. If he's housing that murderer, then I will arrest him right after the tournament without question."

Kari: "Like I said, do not do anything rash. Bogdan is as tough as they come Crow. That is all I have for you. If you are really fighting in the tournament, I wish you luck."

Crow: "Gee thanks."

Kari: "Kari out."

 _Call ends_ …

Although Hide did not expect anyone to be up, Urenna was just outside his door listening to the conversation. Urenna was up in the middle of the early night because she could not sleep. So she was leaving the kitchen part of the cave to find a little snack to eat until Hide's voice grew louder in his room. While listening in, Hide said "Cain" while speaking to someone. That man. She heard of his name before. He was the one that helped spark the civil war in her homeland of Nigeria. Urenna remember that day as a child losing her parents and older brother. Her fists clenched. Apparently, someone strong knew about Cain and would be present in the tournament in China just like Hide. Urenna tried walking away after hearing enough, but then Hide knew she was up and quickly opened the door.

Hide: "Urenna? Why are you up at this time?"

Urenna (Scared): "Master. I'm so sorry! I…I could not sleep."

Hide: "So what is the matter? Tell me."

Urenna: "Master…it's. Well." (Lowering her eyes.)

Hide: "If this is about Cain. Then do not worry yourself. I will find out where he is."

Urenna: "Master you cannot do it alone. Let me help."

Hide (Folding his arms, thinking.): "Hmmm."

Urenna: "Master?"

Hide: "There are rules that must be followed in this tournament. You will need to hone your skills in spying if I take you to China with me. You have much improved since your last exam. Perhaps this tournament can be your final test before I make you my official successor."

Urenna: "Really? You mean it?"

Hide: "I do. I will not be able to fully spy while fighting at the same time. These men competing are some of the best fighters in the world. If you can find out anything about Cain or something on the Russian General name Bogdan. Then I will pass you for your succession title of the Shika style by giving you a codename."

Urenna: "Arigato Sense! I will not let you down."

Urenna got so excited over this opportunity that she hugged Hide around his waist with joy. Hide was caught off guard, but he patted her on the back. Then Hide told his student to go get some rest. In the morning, he would need to tell the boys that they must keep the compound safe and for Omani to check up on them. Hide and Urenna would both leave at that time heading for Southern China.


End file.
